Lovely Cherry Blossom
by xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx
Summary: AU. "Before he is completely out of the door I look at my bagel. And you know what they say: Waste a bagel and die.So I, of course, pick up said bagel and oh you know…Beam it at the back of his head..Now back in my Suna days, being able to throw random shit really came in handy. Don't ask, it just did. " SasoSaku ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Going back and editing chapters. Gonna pick back up on this!**

**Disclaimer Large Junjou Romantica influence in the beginning. I don't own.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I stared at the huge condo complex before me as I exited the taxicab. After tipping the cab driver, I closed the door. Dusting myself off, I walked into the main lobby to the reception desk, I pulled out the note I had in my pocket from my sister hoping to get the room number.

_Dear Sak,_

_Ask for the room at the very top._

_Love Nana_

I let out an exasperated sigh. '_Maybe she is smart after all. I mean with all the stupid ways she could've said that, she managed to find the stupidest way.'_ I walked to the receptionist, a young lady in her mid-twenties, and put on a serious face.

"I need to get to the room at the very top."

The lady stared at me blankly for a moment and then said

"The elevator's over there. One is the level we are on now."

I muttered thanks not even knowing why I asked. I knew I'd have to use the elevator. What? Did I think she had some sort of secret teleportation device I could use? As I mentally beat myself up, I opened the elevator and looked for the highest number_. '10. Great.'_ I decided to use that time to reflect on how I got here.

Events

1 Parents died

2 Lived with older sister Nadeshiko

3 Nadeshiko had to go to a business meeting for a week

4 She is coming back today and wanted me to be at her friend's house because she has an announcement

5 Got a ride from crazy cab driver

6 Made a fool of myself in front of reception lady

And here I am. I walked off the elevator and down the hall with only one door on the opposing side.

'_I'm guessing that's it'_ I rang the doorbell but received no answer. I reached in my pocket and found another note from sis.

'_She could've at least combined the notes so she would only have to use one sheet of paper…the tree-killer...'_

The note read

_Sa-Ku-Ra! ,_

_If he's not there let yourself in; I gave you the key._

_Love Koko-neesan_

"Oh yeah," I thought as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key. I opened the door and was met with a vision of grandeur. It was a huge, beautiful, complex that was obviously very pricey! As I slowly walked further into the room, I bumped into the glass table.

_Ouch._I thought, I looking down as something else caught my eye. There were over a dozen copies of this one manga entitled _Flowery NaNa._

… I flipped through the book, randomly stopping on a page.

"'_Nadeshiko, I want you,' Akasuna said as he seductively sauntered toward the said beauty._

'_Oh Akasuna,' she moaned as she began to remove the kimono that hugged her tight."_

"… WHAT THE FUCK!"

I ran up the stairs remembering another note left by said author saying he was asleep in his room. I banged on the door, and without waiting for an answer, I swung it open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE BOOKS? JUST BECAUSE YOU AND MY SISTER ARE "FRIENDS" DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN USE HER IN YOUR BOOKS AS SOME ABSENT-MINDED SLUT!" I fumed.

Akasuna Sasori slowly raised his head.

"Are you listening to me you little bastard?" I ranted, "You can have anyone else just leave my sister alone."

I looked him straight in the eye and immediately regretted it.

Hazel met emerald you could say.

First confusion, then irritation, and finally, what looked to be amusement rested in his eyes. I began to feel slightly intimidated. I quickly shoved the emotion down.

"What the hell are you look-"

All of a sudden, an arm jerked me onto the bed. Sasori had it so that my back was so tight against his chest I could feel the definition.

"Nee why must you be so loud," he purred into my ear.

It took a lot of will power to keep myself from shivering, but a blush crept onto my face.

'_Who the hell does he think he-'_

His hands were massaging my breasts…

"Get. The. FUCK. Off. Me," I spat.

"Hm? You just said I could have 'anyone else'."

I froze momentarily causing him to chuckle. It was a calm, seductive, yet dark sound. He kissed the nape of my neck, while he slowly slipped his hands beneath my panties.

"What..on- What..are you..doing?" I panted

"Hmm? Why don't you scream out princess," he whispered darkly, his hot breath running by my ear.

I knew he was smirking. If he thought I was going to give him the satisfaction of making me feel…feel anything, he was sadly mistaken.

'_D-Don't…Don't let him get to…get to you Sak!'_I thought.

"Heh, you're cute," he chuckled.

And then he stopped and stepped back. I turned on him blushing as furiously as I was glaring. He gave me a smug smirked and licked his fingers.

"That didn't take too long."

My eyes widened and I ran past him into another room (that I later realized was the bathroom) locked the door, and sat on the ground.

Was I gonna cry? No.

Was I mad and embarrassed as hell? Fuck yeah!

After counting to ten and calming down enough to where I could communicate without out yelling in gibberish, I exited. There he lay, on the couch. Stretched out and eyes closed as if nothing happened. I twitched in irritation, but let it slide. Though I had been sexually assaulted, it had been the last thing on my mind to inquire about. So instead, I asked the question that had been in the forefront of my mind.

"Why?" I blurted out stupidly. _'Yeah of course. Seeing as to how he is a mind reader, he knows exactly what I'm talking about.'_

"I love her," he stated simply, eyes still closed.

'…_mind reader…?"_

"Huh?" I said aloud.

"I love her," he said again this time with a tinge of annoyance.

"You write pornos about her…because you love her. That's normal." I finished sarcastically

He glared at me but continued.

"I guess you could call them impossible fantasies. But never the less she was my best friend."

_Flashback_

"_Ne Nana- oneesan, how come you still smile so much even though papa and mama are gone?"_

_Nadeshiko looked at young Sakura and smiled._

"_Well, because I know they would want us to always be smiling," she paused for a moment, "Then of course I have to be grateful to my best friend for always being there for me. For always catching me when I fall…"_

_She ruffled Sakura's hair._

"_And how could I not smile when I'm with you Sak?" she laughed._

_Ten year old Sakura may have been pouting, but on the inside, she was grateful to see her sister's smile._

_End Flashback_

"So why don't you two get together?" I asked confused, "Have you even tried to win her over? Are you already giving up?!"

I froze.

I looked to Sasori not surprised to find him shocked and surprised.

"Oh. I- I…sorry …I didn't- I wasn't trying to get in your business," I finished lamely lowering my head.

Suddenly I felt him run his hand through my bubble gum pink hair. He slid his hand down my cheek and slipped it under my chin, tilting it upwards. He smirked and winked at me as if to say "it's okay, don't worry about it." But I was more worried about him. He turned and started back to his office (he's actually a legitimate author. He's successful, famous, and obviously filthy rich…he's still a pervy porno writer on the side…)

"Hey," I called out

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm making stir-fry and tempura… for the both of us."

Lame attempt at a peace treaty...

He nodded his head and continued walking. But before he shut his door I was almost certain a small beautiful smile graced his face.

...But it was good enough for us.

* * *

A little later as I was cooking there was a knock on the door. I wait for Sasori to get it because he knew I was busy.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"SASORI OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

Sasori slowly walked through the living as if unfazed by the constant loud banging on the door. After sending me a quick glare he opened it.

"SORI- KUN!"

Nadeshiko Haruno has arrived.

* * *

We were all sitting around the table eating. An awkward silence was present between the four of us.

That's right. The FOUR of us. Nana- oneechan was sitting next to an average looking guy with an average personality. Hmm I think I found the source of the problem. All that's left to do is to solve it.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nadeshiko choked on her drink.

Sasori looked as if he was struggling to maintain his passive face.

And Average Dude looked mighty surprised.

"Ken this is Sakura Haruno, my sister and Sasori Akasuna, my best friend." She said gesturing.

"Guys this is Ken," She took a deep breath.

"My fiancé."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was better! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Review**

* * *

It was my turn to choke.

'_Uh-oh,'_ I thought as I looked over at Sasori. However, he was smiling.

And though I've only known him or a couple of hours, I knew it was fake.

"Really nice to meet you!" Sasori said standing and reaching out to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Ken said.

I felt as if she was shooting him.

"Ken and I are getting married."

_Bang_

"He is one of my important people now."

_Bang_

"I love him."

BANG

I stood up abruptly causing everyone to look to me in confusion.

I plaster on my own fake smile.

"I just remembered I have to go do the thing."

With eloquent statement, I ran out of the house, went down the elevator, and out the lobby, tears of anger and frustration streaming down my face. I found myself in a park. I leaned against the tree and sighed.

"Great going Sakura," I scolded myself aloud, "You couldn't control your emotions just this once…" I finished.

"Yeah you couldn't," a familiar voice said.

I lifted my head to glare at Sasori. He continued.

"You totally threw us off. It was really a sur-"

"Oh do forgive me," I bite sarcastically.

Despite my tone, tears were again running down my face.

And both of us knew it wasn't from an army of dust attacking my eye.

"I've never been so annoyed and mad and frustrated with my sister in my life."

Little did I know that while I had been ranting Sasori had been closing the gap between us. He placed his hand beside my head and wiped away my tears.

"When I'm angry I start to cry so just leave alone." I said looking away tears still coming.

He used his hand and gently turned my face to meet his.

"Really," he whispered and then he kissed me…

After fifteen seconds, he pulled back.

"See all better," he smirked, but I thought I caught a glimpse of something else in his eye…Something like sadness.

Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

_Drop_

'_What's that? Is it fucking raining?! Oh wait, I wouldn't only feel it on my shoulder…"_ I thought to myself after feeling drops of moisture on my shoulder.

"Never in my life have I let someone see me cry," Sasori began, "There's no way I would let someone other than you see me this way…"

On instinct, I began to sing.

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?_

_Yuube Kanashii yume wo mita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii_

_Yume wo miru_

"…"

"That was beautiful," Sasori said slowly letting go and sitting on one side of the tree.

"It was the song my mother sang whenever I cried… I haven't heard or sang it in 6 years…I can understand why you like Nadeshiko so much… she has a warm personality… just like my mother," I finished sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

We both sat in silence. It was a comfortable one though. One where we silently mourned for lost love and prayed for new…

"You have a warm personality too, Sakura- chan" Sasori said softly

I looked up at the full moon in the starry night sky.

My mom was born on a full moon.

I was born on a full moon.

We went on the roof and drank tea every full moon.

My mother died on a full moon…

_Flashback_

"_Ne Okaa- san," 7 year old Sakura said, "What's love?"_

_Cypress Haruno looked to her daughter, a beautiful smile graced her face._

"_Love is when you'd do anything for your lover to make them happy. You'd cry with them, laugh with them, help them, and basically do anything for them." She finished_

"_Oh." Sakura said, 'Huh. Sorry Sasuke.' she thought_

_Cypress laughed at her daughter's lack of enthusiasm._

"_Oi ne, Sakura," she whispered._

_The young pinkette turned to face her mother with confused yet curious eyes._

_Cypress pulled a flower from behind her back._

"_Hold it with me," she said._

_Sakura wrapped as much of her small hand around her mother's as she could._

"_You'll find your true love on a full moon on the luck of this and every-"_

_End Flashback_

"Hmm…" Sakura sighed lifted by the happy memory, "maybe I do…"

'_What was the flower again…Oh yeah it was a-'_

Sasori's P.O.V

'_Yeah you do.'_I reaffirmed mentally.

But I was slightly distracted by the magnificently beautiful sight that had to have been a sign.

There in front of me was a field of nadeshiko's, and in the center was one-

_Sakura_

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ OMG I amso super duper sorry! You see this is my first story so when I saw I only got 4 reviews I thought no one liked it! But what I failed to realize is I got for reviews and 17 alerts in a span of TWO days! I love you people! Here's the next chappie! So review and share I love you people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)**

Dear Diary,

Sakura Haruno reporting in. Haha wow, these past few days have flown by so fast. Let's just recap.

Events

-Parents died

-Lived with now engaged sister Nadeshiko

-Didn't want to get in the way of the relationship

-Moved out from Nadeshiko

-Moved in with Sasori

Yes, that last one was correct, but don't misunderstand! I still think he's a rich perv who is spoiled and demanding. But I'm willing to sacrifice for my dearest, dumbest sister. But let me not be so judgmental, I mean has a good point or two…maybe just one…but hey I'm always up for adventure. I guess it's true when they say old habits die hard. Plus, Sasori can't be **that** bad a guy.

I quickly tied my pink hair into a ponytail. I was wearing a white button up shirt with the first button undone, a red tie, a black skirt knee high socks, and high top converse. I tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear so you could see my 3 piercings, a gold stud and a silver stud on the bottom and a silver stud at the top of my ear. After one last look in the mirror and went down stairs to prepare breakfast (I mean I had to help in some way, I'm not a freeloader...Well… whatever).

I placed two omelets on the table each with a side of onigiri (my special kind . Before I could even call his name, Sasori walked out of his room. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Ohaiyo," I said not even sparing him a glance.

I guess that slightly annoyed him…

He took two steps and grabbed my tie, pulling me so close that I could feel his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"O-hai-yo," he whispered.

He let go of my tie and casually walked over to the table as if nothing happened.

'_That little…two can play at that game.' _

I sat down hiding any expected reaction and continued as if I didn't care. He lifted an eyebrow as if dissatisfied, but moved on.

"I'll drive you to scho-"

"No!" I interrupted.

"Er," I said trying to cover up the hastiness in my voice.

"I mean I can walk, it's not that far you know, and you- you're uhh…busy and stuff with…with writing!

Ha! Ha-ha! Haaa…"

I finished lamely.

"It's fine," was all he said. He didn't even look up from his paper!

"Oh!...Wonderful then," I said smiling.

'_Damn it.'_

When we arrived at the school, I quickly got out of the car. I could already feel all eyes on me.

"Oi."

I stopped and let my irritation show on my face.

He smirked.

"Have a nice day, Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan," he whispered seductively.

I rolled my eyes and I think I heard him chuckle as he sped off.

I started towards the building, and of course, as I walked, people cleared the path.

H-Leaf Prep was just like a university.

T he campus was humungous, we called the teachers "professor", and the grades and ages intermingled. For example, me being 16 could be taking a class with someone up to two years older than me. It's an interesting school.

As I made my way into the classroom, all I got were stares.

"Again?" I sighed and kept walking. I walked and walked and walked and…tripped.

'_Damn those stairs.'_ I huffed inwardly I bent down to pick up my books only to meet with a pair of black shoes.

I slowly looked up and almost (almost!) blushed. A very handsome guy was standing in front of me holding my long forgotten books. He was wearing a form fitting black tee (you could see hints of his well-built abs) and khaki pants. His raven black hair tied into a long ponytail.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Said a deep, beautiful, velvety voice.

'_Huh? Something is up with the way that sounded'_

I quickly dismissed the thought and smiled at the first person to talk to me since my arrival.

"Yeah thanks. I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

He smirked (guys just love to do that).

"Uchiha Itachi. Want to sit?" he asked as he walked towards the seat that fit three with a long desk in front. (You know the kind.)

"Thanks!" I exclaimed overly enthusiastic.

He caught it.

"For the books or the seat?"

"Well for both actually. You're the first students that's purposely come in contact with me."

"People are probably intimidated by the fact that the person driving you to school every day is none other than Sasori Akasuna himself."

"I know," I snapped quickly and irritated, almost cutting him off.

'_That time I caught the snideness in his voice.'_

Amusement flashed in his eyes.

"Well I guess that means I'm your only friend… That's good," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in, his cheek brushing against mine. I could feel his warm breath as he whispered heart-meltingly in my ear.

"Because I really don't want to share you."

I blushed furiously.

"What the-"

"Okay class sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life. I am Professor Kakashi Hatake."

I sat alone at a lunch table, combing my hair back subconsciously, a sign I was in deep thought.

'_That Kakashi fellow is quite an interesting character. How can someone be so knowledgeable about Konohagakure…Then again, I am from Suna- Whoa Sak. Stop there. The past is the past, you're a new chic now…Anyways other than Kakashi there's Itachi…he seems like a nice guy he helped me out all day!'_

"What a nice friend!"

"Hm, seeing as to how I'm the only friend you have, I'm guessing you're talking about me."

I looked up to see the devil himself.

"Itachi. It's good to see you're still a smartass."

"I've never met a girl, no, I've never met anyone who curses as much as you do," Itachi sighed. (What he was really thinking was no one had ever been so bold or stupid to call him any kind of name aloud)

"Hah actually there's this one guy I used to know…" I trailed off.

'_What's coming over me? Why is my head suddenly in the past… I'm SO weird!"_

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but let it slide.

I started over.

"Isn't it beautiful how we can schedule lunch to be the last period of our day?"

"I suppose."

"Well let's get out of here! I'm getting tired of all the stares."

I saw Itachi look around, I continued.

"In fact, hanging out with you has only gotten me more looks…I wonder why?" I stated questioningly.

He turned back to me and just stared. After a while he began to chuckle. He smirked.

"I wonder. Well than let's leave. All the looks are getting irritating." He started out of the cafeteria.

"I just said that, little fucker," I muttered as I moved to catch up with him.

When we walked out of the building there waited Sasori in his shiny, expensive looking, red car.

"Inconspicuous, huh?" I muttered sarcastically to Itachi, "Well see you later."

I took a step only to be pulled back. Itachi held me firmly, my back to his chest.

"Stay sweet, Sakura-chan," He whispered in my ear in a voice that should be illegal.

He let me go and walked off. I sighed and forced down my blush, and made my way to the car.

**Itachi's POV**

We walked outside and I saw Akasuna parked in his car.

'_I have a car way more expensive and luxurious than that.'_

I inwardly rolled my eyes casting such a childish thought away.

'_Well when I'm with Sakura I can permit myself to be a bit more lenient to what I…want."_

"Inconspicuous, huh?" She mutters to me, "Well see you later."

I smile as I make eye contact with the red-headed bastard.

**Sasori's POV**

I see her say something to the familiar looking guy. We make eye contact and suddenly he hugs her and whispers something in her ear. He then winks at me before turning away.

'_Why that little-'_

**Sakura's POV**

I slip off my shoes and throw down my bag. I look to Sasori who hasn't said a word to me since I last saw him this morning. I should've counted my blessings and continued I should've it go! But alas, I did not. So I naively ask a question that should've been left unsaid.

" What's up?"

Suddenly he picks me up bridal style and starts walking to his room.

"Bad girls who let guys other than me hold them need to be punished."

He chuckles and I can see the devilish glint in his eyes. He opens the door, throws me onto the bed and said in the most mind-blowing, heart starting, sexy voice.

"I'll teach you a lesson, Sa-Ku-Ra."

He closes the door and climbs on top of me.

'_Shit.'_

Dear Diary,

Sasori **IS **that bad a guy! That pervert!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Hello my lovely readers! Here we go the next chapter i let you guys see a bit into her past but it will get more complex as the story progresses :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! :)**

' "_Sakura…Senju?" one voice asked._

"_Hai," I said remembering to keep calm and look unfazed._

"_Aw how cute, un," said another voice mockingly._

"_Ha fucking ha. So it's the bitch's daughter," said a third voice._

_My grip on the chair tightened, but I quickly released it._

_Not quick enough._

"_Hah," laughed the first voice, "Hidan, don't speak so harshly of her late mother…is what I would say if I cared."_

_The second voice that cursed, Hidan, answered._

"_But Pein, it's so fucking fun to get her riled up," he said smirking at me, "Right Deidara?" _

"_Ha-ha, I agree, un," said person snickered._

_Okay… I've just about had enough._

_I stand up and open the brief case I had been holding._

"_Here bastards," I said as I threw the contents at them, "One million yen."_

"_Why you little-," Hidan and Deidara started, but Pein put up a hand silencing them._

"_If you think you're gonna get away with that you have another thing coming, and I'll see to that… __**personally**__." He finished smirking evilly at me._

_I smirked back._

"_Oh shut up."_

_I ran out catching a glimpse of his pissed expression. I took out anyone who got in my way and hopped on my motorcycle._

_I rode to my sister, my late parent's house, and my house. _

"_Sak what the fu-!"_

"_No time. Get your bags, we're going to that safe house in Konoha right now."_

_As we rode out of Suna limits, I heard my sister mutter into my back._

"_We are now Nadeshiko and Sakura Haruno. Citizens of Konoha."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

'_Ughhh!...'_

I tossed and turned in bed hoping sleep would come back.

'_Damn you school….'_

Dear Diary,

Mom died when I was 10 so it's been:

-6 years since mom died

-1 year since I paid off the family debt to now PHD inc., told them off, and moved to Konoha

-½ a year since the person Nadeshiko and I were with died and we moved to our own place

-1 month since I moved in with Sasori

For a 16 year old, that's a pretty action-packed life…

But it's strange, I haven't had that dream in like a year.

I hope this isn't a bad omen…:/

As I ran downstairs, clad in my uniform, I was surprised to see Sasori already there.

I was even more surprised to see a box of glazed donuts and two hot teas on the center table in front of the couch.

Surprised indeed…

He turned to me, saw my face, and laughed.

"Anko, you know my editor, brought all this."

My face dropped.

'_Of course…'_

I nodded no longer surprised. (Anko, the brash, bold editor always leaves gifts.)

I sit down next to Sasori a fair distance away, and look at the news. I feel his arm snake around my waist, and send him a quick glare. He smirked and pulled me closer, never letting go of my waist.

I roll my eyes and pay attention to the TV.

'"PHD inc. has now built a base in Konoha. Here is the live interview."

"Mr. Nagato is the move helping expand PHD inc.?"

"Everything we do serves that purpose."

"Are you worried about the competition from both the Uchiha and Hyuuga corp.?"

"They are formidable companies, but that isn't really a concern."

"What is the new base to be used for?"

"Actually it is going to be where my partners and I will work, so we now live here."

Pein started to get up and as he stood many called his name hoping to get their question in.

"Mr. Nagato," on reporter called seeming not to care whether his presence had even been acknowledged, "why the sudden move?"

Pein stopped.

He turned around; a heavenly evil smirk graced his face. One that would have women and men alike stripping for him.

He chuckled darkly.

"There was something I lost some time ago," his eyes blazing with confidence, determination, and a hint of what some might have thought to be, what I knew to be, rage.

"I've come to retrieve it. And rest assured. I will stop at **nothing** to get it."

"Mr. Nagato!" "Mr. Nagato!" "Mr. Nagato!"

'_Shit.'_

_

* * *

_

**AN:/Hello again :) The next chapter is one of my favs! I already wrote! I just wanna see the feedback from this and the previous chapters first :) How ya likin' it so far? :)**

**Yours truly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys Sorry for the late update (...haha that rhymed.) ANd also sorry i just realized my breaks aren't showing up! So since i don't feel like re-editing from now on i'll make them visible! There is an author's not at the bottom so please read it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Dear Diary,

I know it's still the same day, but I really need to sort through my thoughts. Please allow me. (I'm in free period {library} in case you're wondering)

What I know=( - ) What I think= (~) 

Those three jerks Pein, Hidan, and Deidara are here

~ They are coming for me

Itachi is heir to the Uchiha Corp.

Itachi hid that from me

Itachi thinks I don't know

Itachi has another thing coming

What needs to be done

Find out from one of my two best friends here (Hinata Hyuuga, Hyuuga Heiress) what she knows

Get advice from other best friend (Shikamaru Nara, Nara Corp. works for Hyuuga Corp.)

Tell them what's going on… from the beginning

What I think (but really know) should be done

Tell Sasori

Well I guess I had better go get to work. Wish me luck!

* * *

I walked out of the library and down to the cafeteria. I see Hina and Shika at a table (Itachi wasn't in school today…)

"Hey fellaz," I say sitting down.

"Sakura." They both say not even bothering to look up.

I fidget a bit.

"Oi."

They both look up at me. Shikamaru, eyebrow raised. Hinata, patient smile.

"I've got a story for you," I say with a sad smile.

…

I look at them with a calm face.

They look at me, eyes bulging.

"Sakura!" Hinata speaks, "You threw the money?"

"Serves them right," Shikamaru interjects, "But now look at the result troublesome…"

I look away dejectedly,_ 'I 'm so stupid…but I don't care serves em' right.'_

"Oh well," he continued, "We're already too far in to go and apologize. Nothing we can do but look forward," he finished sighing.

"We?" I questioned.

"Well yeah "we"!" Hinata said matter-of-factly, "We're you're best friends so now it's as if we pissed them off with you."

I look to Shikamaru and he gives me the "duh" smile.

I love these people.

Shikamaru Nara

Strategist extraordinaire

Genius

Nara clan is like the right-hand group to the Hyuuga's

Best guy friend ever

Can fight (Awesome)

Hinata Hyuuga

Strong; bold

Hyuuga Heiress

Fierce; never backs down

Calm, cool, collected

Always sent for serious meetings because of her "polite intimidation" technique and her excellent poker face

Secret weapon (since everyone thinks she's shy and polite and spineless [until they actually talk to her that is] she always has the advantage because they underestimate her.

I looked from one to the other. They were my left and right-hand people, the other two musketeers, the other two…Charlie's Angels.

My best friends.

"I knew you guys would say something like that."

They both rolled their eyes, and all three of us got up and left together, talking and laughing about our day.

* * *

Sasori and I had talked and laughed in the car but now it was time to get serious.

"Sasori," I said patting the spot next to me on the couch. He lifted an eyebrow, but I sent him a pleading look so he sat.

"Well, here goes nothing,"

…

"…And now I live with you."

I finished.

I turned to look at Sasori. He had this distant look on his face and wasn't even looking at me. He seemed out of it.

'_Was he not listening? That little…'_

"Sasori-"

Before I could finish, we were both lying on the couch. Sasori was hovering over me, pinning both my wrists above my head with one hand.

'_What that-'_

"No," he said, his voice heart melting but dark.

"'No' what?" I reply too confused to struggle.

He started chuckling, it was so beautiful yet it sent shivers down my spine. At this point, I regained control of my brain, and began to struggle to get loose. He dug his knees into my side and tightened the grip on my wrists. He made it tighter and tighter, until I winced in pain. He smirked.

"Them? Take you? Please… there's no way in hell they could accomplish that."

He pushed his knees further into my sides and once again tightened his grip. I squeaked in pain and that devilish smirk of his grew. He reached up with the other hand and placed it on my cheek. His eyes were ablaze. He smirked confidently and… possessively. He began playing with a stray strand of hair.

"If they think that they're gonna take you from me…" he chuckled darkly and looked away, "They've got another thing coming. They have no fucking clue who they are dealing with."

"You're hurting me, bastard," I choked out, trying to be tough when in reality I knew things weren't in my favor.

His smirk grew. He pulled the strand of hair he had been messing with so hard that it pulled my head back. I was in pain but I wasn't going to give him any sort of satisfaction by crying out. I shot him a glare, but amusement flashed in his eyes. He yanked the hair again and once again my head flew back. He started planting feather-like kisses on my neck until he nibbled the lobe of my ear.

"This is _**nothing **_compared to what I can do to you, Sa-Ku-Ra," he seductively yet darkly whispered in my ear, "Don't even try to escape me, you're _**mine**_."

And with that he chuckled into my neck and let me go. He walked into his office as if he were king of the world and closed the door.

'…_Wait a minute! Escape? That dumbass thinks I'm trying to escape? For crying out- Ugh!' _

I stomp to my room and slam the door.

* * *

It was later on in the night and I was comfily lying in bed, when I hear the door open.

'_Oh for the love of- Maybe if I'm quiet he'll go away.'_

I hear the door click shut.

'_Did it work…?'_

I feel someone get under the covers beside me and wrap their arm around my waist, pulling my back into their well- built chest.

'_Nope.'_

"I know you're awake," he whispers into my neck.

"Can I help you?" I groan annoyed.

"I got lonely."

…

"Just don't try anything."

"Yeah, Yeah. Night."

"Night."

…

"Oh and Sakura."

"What**.**"

"Those doors cost 50,000 yen a piece, so next time you decide to slam one of my doors that's how much you'll be giving me."

I open my eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to pay all that!"

"There are… other payment methods-"

"Go to bed."

He chuckles.

"Just saying-"

"Go to bed."

"Hai, hai. Night"

…

"Oi. Where the hell do you think your hand is."

* * *

**A/N: Kay guys! Im not really a fan of long quthor's notes so I'll try and keep this short.**

**Here is the matching i want:**

**Pein wants Sakura but she will end up with Sasori**

**Hidan wants Shikamaru but he has a girlfriend already Temari but she will hardly be mentioned. (I know it's yaoi but I love this couple it my first time doing yaoi xD)**

**Deidara wants Hinata but she will end up with Itachi (YES)**

**I think there was more but I forgot...**

**Oh yeah this is now SakuraxAkatsuki since they keep appearing**

**Im done with the next chapter already so review so i can update!**

**Reviews make me happy! And a happy author means happy characters. And happy characters mean happy readers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo yo yo, check it out, check it out! New Chappie! And to address the asked question; Yes, this is partially based off of the genius anime Junjou Romantica. Antywayz, Read, Rejoice, and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Junjou Romantica apparantly...Whaddya know.**

**Now Readers, lets dive in to the adventures world of Naruto and explore the life and times of Sakura Haruno.**

**Hobey-ho, let's go!**

Dear Diary,

It's been about a week or two since the Press Conference and the move of PHD inc. And just in case you're wondering, no there have not been any kidnapping attempts or ransoms. Everything seems fine. Itachi has apparently taken a leave of absence from school due to "family issues" as in "company issues" so I haven't seen him in two weeks. But I digress. PHD inc. seems to be running smoothly, but Shika, Hina, and I have a plan…and when I say "have a plan" I mean sorta have a plan…and when I say "sorta have a plan" I mean…We're essentially going to have a..You know what look at it this way.

There's a box.

Box=plan

Inside the box are the details.

The inside of the box is empty.

But don't worry, we got this homie! ;)

I walk down stairs clad in sweats and a tank; my hair in a messy bun. As I open the fridge I hear a loud crash coming from Sasori's room.

I ignore it.

Then I hear more and more noises like he's throwing shit around.

"Shut up ya damn fucker," I call calmly.

More noises.

So I make a cup of coffee, extra cream, milk and sugar with a tad of cinnamon and vanilla, and walk to his office.

I open the door.

"What's with all the ruckus."

I look over to see Sasori sitting hunched over his couch (his office is huge).

"Uh…"  
He slowly raises his head and stares at me.

"Yo? Sasori?"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor"

I smile inwardly, but keep a straight face.

"Depends."

"Well you see, apart from being an author, My family runs a large company."

'_AKA corp.,' _ I think holding back a smile.

"Seriously!" I exclaim with fake surprise, "Which one?"

"AKA corp."

'_This known information, courtesy of Hinata.'_

"I never knew that."

'_Whoops. That sounded a bit too sarcastic…'_

His eyes narrow.

"It would be weird if you did, since I never told you."

"I know...this is the first time I'm hearing it."

'_Yup. Totally sounds like I'm lying.'_

He's quiet for a minute.

"Well, there is a dinner coming up where major companies and sponsors will attend and boast about how rich and powerful they are. And sadly I am being forced to attend,"

'_Yes. Yes. Yes!'_

"So I need you,"

'_Come on!'_

"To,"

'_Oh just spit it out already.'_

"Accompany me."

'_I guess that'll be fine.'_

"All according to box."

…

'_Dang-flabbit.'_

"Ha-ha-ha! I mean,"

His eyes narrow.

"I guess that'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I blushed.

'_Wait a minute…blush!'_

His smirk grew and he slowly walked forward. With each step forward, I took a step back. I bumped into the wall soon.

"You know, I'm just gonna go-"

He slammed his hand on the wall, cutting me off from the exit, so hard I flinched. Then something unexpected happened.

He smiled.

Not a lustful smirk or a teasing grin. A genuine, kind-hearted smile.

I t was beautiful.

I was blushing, red as a fire truck.

He laughed joyfully, a melodic and bright sound.

"Sakura you're so funny, and you always put a smile on my face. You really don't know what you've done for me. When I realized you're sister and I were not meant to be and when she told me she was getting married, you jumped to my defense and even cried for me. You didn't know it then but it was you taped together my crushed heart. Corny I know, but true. Then you started living with me, making me realize how much I … I needed you…"  
He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and murmured into my forehead.

"I'm honored to be taking a girl as gorgeous and kind as you to this dinner."

My heart skipped beats, fluttered, and twitched. In simple terms:

My heart was on crack.

He leaned in close, brushing my lips as he spoke.

"I love you," he said and we kissed.

And yes folks, I gave in.

It was passionate and beautiful.

Ugh, I sound so sappy.

When he pulled away , I was left gasping for air. I looked to him blushing fiercely.

"Don't…Don't get too excited," I panted.

"You seemed to like it."

I looked away blush renewed.

"I did."

Suddenly he grabs my wrists and firmly pushes me against the wall. He whispers seductively and darkly in my ear.

"Ha! Sakura you are so cute. If you keep on being so cute…who knows what will happen."

He uses one hand to grip both my wrists and pulls me closer with one hand around my waist, making the maximum space between us 0.

"I just wanna…" he chuckles into my neck, the vibrations sending shivers down my spine.

"Take to a place far away and fuck you so hard all you'll do is scream my name. Every day and night, in your sleep, on your mind at all times I want to be me. I want to eat you all up and do all kinds of things to you. I want to show you are mine over and over and over again."

He begins to lick the nape of my neck and I let out a soft moan, mentally slapping myself for it. I feel him smirk into my neck as he chuckles.

"_**Oh I haven't even started yet.**_"

RING

Sasori's cell phone begins to go off. He pause, pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"We'll continue this later, _ne Sa-ku-ra chan_."

He smirks and walks over toward his desk. I walk out of the room as he starts talking. As soon as I close the door my knees finally give out as I slide down against it.

'_What was wrong with me in there? Do I…Do I like Sasori?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah it was a bit of a fluff and the start of the realization of sakura's feelings :)**

** REVIEWS= LETTER**

**DE LIVER**

**DE LETTER**

**DE SOONER**

**DE BETTER**

**DE LATER**

**DE LETTER**

**DE MADDER**

**I GETTER**

**Cute, huh? Cookie to the person who knows where it's from! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there readers! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make this chapter good :) And during the wait I got 40 alerts! Oh you guys are toooo kind! I didn't reveal that much of her past because that is yet to be revealed. **

**Now for shout outs!:**

**Hinata-rebel-rox: Awesome job for solving the riddle! *Cookie***

**And to my very important supporter:**

**Kittychic0895: Has been with me all through and has commented on every chapter! :)**

**Now, the story begins.**

**Hobey-ho let's go!**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

I am now on my way to the library to meet Shikamaru and Hinata and discuss the details of the plan. I bet you're wondering what kind of plan a group of teens could pull. Well, you see, Pein and friends couldn't get to me because of the distance between us. So in theory, all we need to do is re-establish the distance, right? Correct. In case you're confused I will clarify. Using the power of the Hyuuga/Nara corporations, we are going to sabotage P.H.D and drive them back to Suna.

As I'm waiting outside the library (Hina and Shika left after I politely declined their offers for a ride home) I noticed a black Mercedes cruising down the street.

'_Show off…'_

But I noticed something…or its hair rather. It was blue with an origami flower in it. I narrow my eyes, irritated.

'_Konan'_

I act as if I don't see the car as it slows down before me. The window is lowered.

"Sakura."

I spare her a quick glare.

"I'm sorry do I know you."

Pain flashed across her face, making me feel a bit contrite Konan used to help me out when she could in Suna when Pein decided to play with his favorite toy, me.

"Konan," I say softly.

She interrupts.

"Sakura, please just come with you. He won't do anything I assure you! You will be entirely safe."

"Will you be there?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Please."

"Hell no."

"Sakura!"

I glare at her.

"If anything happens, I'm kicking your ass."

She smiles as I open the door. As we ride in the car, I send a quick text to Sasori.

No longer library.

W/ friends.

Will b home.

-XoXoSakuraXoXo

I make sure not to include a time frame.

* * *

As me and Konan pull up to the large, beautiful building, I start to feel butterflies. We walk in and to the "Private" "Elevator" in the back.

'_Of course his is, as Nana-oneesan would say it "the one at the very top."_

The elevator opens and I follow Konan down the hall it was a very long wide hall that had one door on one side and two doors on the other. Deidara and Hidan's large offices were apparently having the size of what must be Pein's humongous one.

.Knock.

My thoughts are interrupted by Konan's gentle knocking on the door. After about a minute or two she slowly opens the door and motions me inside.

"Please wait inside; he will be with you momentarily."

She closed the door behind her as she left, leaving me in the giant office alone. I decide to take in my surroundings. Something I learned in Suna (…Maybe I'll tell you how and why another time) was to take in any detail, even the slightest nuance in a about a minute (not as quick as Shikamaru, but no fair the kid's a genius). After a minute or so I spot or a bookshelf…or should I say mini library, taking up a corner of the office. I walk towards it hesitantly. As I browse among the shelves, a book pops out to me. It is a deep azure, no author, no title, only pages upon pages of words. I grab the book and sit myself on the couch, deciding not to stretch out my legs and began reading.

…

Click, click.

I snap my eyes open (which apparently were closed) as I hear the door unlock. My heartbeat halts and the world seems to come to a standstill. The door opens and I see the person I hoped I'd never have to see again.

One of the few people on this planet I actually feared.

Pein.

He is wearing a stunning black suit and he looks as evilly gorgeous as I remember but better. He gracefully removes his jacket and places it on a coat rack. Then he stops as if he remembers something…

And looks at me.

Then surprisingly…or not…A warm smile comes to his face. It almost fooled even me.

"Sakura," he says brightly.

"Pein," I say in a calm, reserved voice.

"How are you? Can I get you-"

"I'm fine thanks, sorry to interrupt but is there a reason I'm here?"

Surprise flashed through his eye; obviously taken aback by my lack a fear (a façade might I add. I'm actually quite scared).

He kept the same "cheery" smile on his face.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you, _love_."

I gracefully cross my legs, sit back, and plaster my own "cheerful" grin on my face.

"Seeing as to how my debt to you and your company has been paid, I have no obligation to sit here and listen to you spew illegitimate nonsense. I am merely here because I feel sorry for your sad attempts to get in touch with me. However, if you have nothing of importance to say I will most definitely leave. Do you understand…_love_?"

His eyes widen and rage flashes through his eyes, but then he relaxes and changes face. He smiles. The same drop dead, sexy, gorgeous, evil smile that got the Haruno's entangled in all this.

He unbuttons his first two buttons so that his chest shows a bit and loosens his tie, chuckling the whole

Time.

He looks me straight in the eye.

My breath hitches in my throat, thrown off by the sudden contact.

"Hm. Someone's grown up."

He casts a glance to the side of me.

"Sometimes it just takes that leap into the great unknown."

I look at him puzzled.

He smirks at me like he finds me as some humorous slow child.

"That book you were reading is by the legendary Sasori Akasuna. In fact I think I have everyone of his

books. He is an admirable author. He writes on such a high level and his points are clear, never garbled.

He seems like the type of person who gets what he wants."

He smirks.

"I think I've picked up that quality." My heart pace quickens a bit, but I remain calm.

"My, my. Pein, I'm proud you can read without out your advisors sounding out the words for you, and

I'm happy that you find pleasure in his works…is what I would say if I cared. But since I don't, I won't

pretend that I do. I fail to see how this concerns me."

He simply smiles and continues.

"Another interesting thing about his works, there is never a title. You are left to read it and figure out a title that suits it, in your opinion. It's also, a good topic for conversation."

"Pein I-"

"He is a very good author indeed," Pein calmly continues, slowly walking towards me.

"With marvelous works that is read around the world by millions of people. He is a very powerful man."

He stops walking as he towers over me. He slowly reaches out to me and me and my dumb self stupidly flinches before he's even that close. He chuckles and swiftly pulls me only three inches away from his face.

"Sakura."

My heart stops. His smirk was sadistic and his eyes twinkled demonically. How can someone be so sexy…yet so scary at the same time?

"Do you think that if I wanted something he would be able to stand in my way?"

I keep silent, the fear seeming to have sealed my mouth shut.

His grip tightened and he jerks me closer.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? What happened to the bold, stupid girl whom I was talking with a moment ago? I'm glad you're remembering your place," his smirk widens,

"Now tell me, do you think that anybody could stop me keeping you all for myself?"

"I don't need anyone…I can stop you," The last part came out as a whisper.

His eyes narrow slightly and his smirk turns in to a small amused smile.

"What was that?"

I look away.

"I can st-stop you," I force out. _'Damn it, I stuttered.'_

"Are you sure about that?"

'_Wait a minute, I'm not the same scared little girl I was a year ago.'_

I look him in the eye and smirk.

"Fuck. Yeah."

You know what you call a person who pisses off the person that obviously has the most control in the situation?

Stupid.

His eyes flashed with rage.

"Hm. Well why don't I show you how wrong you are."

He grabs my wrist and _throws_ me against the wall. He walks toward me.

"Ha! Not so strong now are we?"

He grabs me by neck and slams we against the wall. I gasp in pain.

"L-let go!" I struggle out, but I'm losing air.

Just as I'm about to welcome unconsciousness, he slams my head against the wall again.

"Nuh-uh-uh, can't have you doing that. That would spoil the fun."

He brushes his head past mine and whispers in my ear.

"I think I've been too lenient with you. It's obviously time to show you," his eyes seem to ignite, "What I can really do….**Welcome to hell princess.**"

.Knock.

"Pein-sama, you have a visitor."

Pein throws me back on the couch . He crouches down so we're eye to eye. He smirks.

"Now sit tight and be a good girl, and I won't punish you."

He winks at me and moves to sit behind his desk.

I do as I'm told and stay quiet and still. The door opens slowly and as the person walks in I'm a tad (really) surprised. Standing at the door clad in black form fitting pants, a white long sleeve fitted button up shirt (the first for undone to reveal an elegant black undershirt), is none other than Hinata. She looks calm, obviously wearing her business façade. However it cracks for a split second. As she walks in, looking around the room, something unusual catches her eye.

Me.

"Sakura!"

I smile sheepishly.

"Yo."

She stares at me.

I flinch, and rejoice, as I receive the "I'm going to get you out of this, dumbass, but next time _please_ act according to box!" message written across her face.

She turns back to Pein.

"Good afternoon, Nagato-san."

"Please, Pein is fine."

She smiles politely and nods her head.

"Pein then, as you may have heard the Hyuuga corporation is hosting an event. I am here to deliver your invitation."

She hands him the expensive envelop with the expensive invitation to the expensive party for expensive people and their expensive shit.

He smiles.

"It's a pleasure to receive an invitation, from the Hyuuga heiress herself, nonetheless. I'm honored."

"It is. You should be."

His eyes narrow.

"Indeed," he says slowly.

He looks over at me. Hinata glances at me too, her face saying "Yup. That's my idiot" and by the time she turns to face Pein he had already been watching her for some time.

"So you know Hinata, Sakura?"

I look at him for a second and then decide to focus my attention on Hinata.

"Yes."

"Are you guys close?"

"Very."

Hinata chooses this time to interject.

"She is my best friend. She tells me everything," She finishes with a mocking smile.

"Everything?" he smirks and I can already feel that he now views Hinata as an enemy. An enemy he would take pleasure in defeating so he can claim his prize.

"_Everything,_" Hinata re-affirms, her eyes communicating she wasn't going to back down.

Then he turns to me. The look in his eyes make me want to run and hide.

He turns back to Hinata.

"So you understand the situation?"

"Completely."

Then it became a staring showdown. Hinata, as strong as she is, ultimately loses.

"Well if you'll excuse us, Sakura and I will be leaving she says," She says calmly still smiling.

And with that, she turns and walks out, inwardly fuming I bet. I get up and begin to walk out, making sure to completely ignore Pein.

How rude of me.

I'm forcefully pulled back and I bump into a well built chest. He wraps his hand around my waist and holds me very tight. He places his chin on top of my head.

"Telling our secrets, Sakura? That's not good. But it's ok, I'll punish you and when I do…" He chuckles darkly and slides down to whisper in my ear.

"_You'll be crying and begging for mercy. Don't you get it? No one can protect you're __**mine**__."_

He lets me go, shoves me out of the door hard causing me to face-plant, and shuts the door.

* * *

"For goodness sake Sakura, what on earth happened in there?"

Hinata and I are now both sitting in a very cozy café sitting on one of the couches.

"Pein being himself, me being stupid…yup that's basically it," I say boredly to Hinata though underneath it all I was still shaking from what Pein had whispered in my ear.

Hinata looks at me seriously.

"That man is like nothing I've seen before. I would hate having to deal with him."

"True dat sista."

We both look at each other and burst out with laughter.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it gently with a small smile.

"Well Sakura, the plan A.K.A: Box is running smoothly and I have car outside ready to take you home. As for me I have to meet another invitee. So…bye!"

I laugh.

"Hai, Hai…Iinchou," I say and quickly run out.

"Sakura!…Ahh, geez. "

* * *

_Now prepare to venture in to the serious, all business, dog eats dog world of none other than, Hinata Hyuuga._

_ Hinata's P.O.V..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I worked hard on this one! 2329 words buddy! :)**

**Haha! I love Hina and Sakura as best friends! BTW **

**Iinchou-Class Prez**

**Next chappie is in Hinata's point of view hehehehe!**

**Shout out for the person that tells me where **_"Sometimes it just takes that leap into the great unknown..." _**is from.**

**Well PPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: BEFORE ANYTHING. MAKE SURE TO LOOK AT THE POLL AT THE END. Now, My precious, lovely, divine, readers who probably have long forgotten this story refresh you memory and begin reading aga and REVIEW. I was thinking of quitting this story but 2 reviews from a person, who will soon receive a, remotivated me:**

**ForbiddenLove25545**

**I thank ye for reminding me that people liked my story :)**

**Now pleas enjoy and remember.**

**POLL**

**POLL**

**POLL**

**POLL!**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

**And do tell if you liked my newest return chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

"Geez," I sigh as I closed my eyes. I carelessly ran a hand through my hair watching to make sure Sakura got into the car safely.

Yeah I know, overprotective much.

But I really love Sakura! Her and Shika are my bestest friends ever! They always make me smile laugh we hang out a lot and have fun! I am businesswoman. My life is all facades. I deal with posers, schemers, liars, and even criminals, but when I'm with those two, I feel like I can be myself. So of course, I take their safety to heart.

And, come on, seriously, when dealing with Sakura, I wouldn't be surprised if she got abducted by Russian spies along the 5 foot journey from this café to the car.

…

Russian spies…that sounds familiar... Oh yeah Shika and Sakura were talking about that movie at lunch one day.

"Ugh Russian spies, Russian spies… Hm, what was it called…Maybe it was Black Pepper…

Adobe…Of course! Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice."

"I do believe it was called Salt, Ms. Hyuuga."

I looked up to see a young man black hair, nice eyes, and an expensive tux.

I smile politely.

"Ah, thanks for the enlightenment."

Geez I'm a tard.

That feeling must have shown on my face momentarily because the guy mistook it for some other emotion and began apologizing profusely.

"Forgive me. I am Shisui Uchiha and I am here to take you to see the young master in his office."

I tilt my head slightly still smiling.

"Office?"

"Yes Hyuuga-sama , he apologizes but with his work overflowing he can't bring himself to leave his office."

**Shisui's P.O.V.**

Her smile seems to change. A smile nevertheless, but it seems to have a somewhat darker tone to it.

"So much work that he couldn't step out for a moment to meet an equally busy woman? If I'm correct Itachi-san was informed of this meeting well ahead of time…Oh well, the power to suddenly bring here is I guess out of your jurisdiction, for I'm quite sure you would have advised him to come meet me here as had been planned," Her smile turned into a amused smirk, "Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, Hinata-sama!" I sputter a tad frightened.

Her smile changes back to the polite sweet one. It was genuine this time…I think…

"Yes indeed."

**A/N: Remember to Poll! i hate AN's in stories but it's imporatant so yeah! Review for the Poll!**

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

After the car ride-, a rather quiet one must say. I must've scared a bit too much ha-ha…- We arrived in front of a nice looking building nothing bizarrely extravagant …Well, other than the giant fountain of a angel baby pissing water.

'_This must be his private building'_

We after an escalator, an elevator, some office whores, and a reception that smiled way too much for my liking -Ha! I'm one to talk- We arrived in front of large double doors with a gold "I" encrusted on the doors.

'_I wonder what that stands for'_ I drawled to myself mentally.

My mental musings were interrupted by two swift knocks on the door.

"Itachi-sama, Madame Hyuuga has arrived."

I smirk inwardly as the door opens. Okay Hinata, put yo game face on. I plant a heavenly smile on my face and enter the room.

"Why Itachi-san it's been awhile since I've seen you."

The stunning man himself looks up from the paper work and sets his pen down with a godly smirk.

He stands, "Hinata-san please have a seat."

I take a seat across the desk, very comfortable with two arm rests, and I hear Shisui close the door behind him.

And so the game begins.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small, specialized invitation and hand it to the heir of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

"As you know the Hyuuga is-"

"Why are you really here?"

I look at him smile still in place.

"What do you mean?"

He smirks and begins to mess with his pen.

"Surely…The invitation that was addressed to the entire Uchiha Company would have been enough but you saw the need to take time out of your busy day to see me for an invitation you've technically already given me."

Hmm. This is not going according to box. Too many questions.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," I returned, though I knew it was a fairly sucky comeback.

I glanced momentarily, but when I looked up to Itachi again he was no longer there.

Suddenly I feel a shadow above me. Itachi placed his hands on the arm rest and bent down so that he was whispering in my ear.

"If that was the case, I'd be simply elated."

He chuckled handsomely in my ear but something about it sent a shiver down my spine.

Sadly for me, he noticed.

He swiftly moved around to where he was in front of me.

Okay. Now I know all the rumors say that I'm this strong, influential creepy person but that's all just, once again a façade! I'm still the nervous shaky Hinata who gets scared easily and stutters when she does!... I just got better at hiding it.

I struggled to remain calm and by the look of his smirk I'm guessing he finds my attempts amusing.

For the fact that he sees right through it.

He slowly lifts his hand and it takes the lasts bits of my dignity not to flinch like I'm about to be hit by a bus.

He softly caresses my cheek.

"Ne hime-san," he says in a low seductive voice, "Are you afraid of me?"

My eyes widen a tad. He must of taken that for a yes because he seemed to narrow his eyes and they had a victorious glint to them.

"That's what I-"

"No."

He looks at me now his smirk turning sadistic.

"What's that?"

I'm freaking out on the inside believe me. Don't even bother saying "Go Hinata" to your selves at this forced and horrible attempt at bravery.

"I-I-I sa-said th-that I'm n-n-not af-af-afrai-afraid of you."

Now anyone in their right mind wouldn't have believed that , but much to my disadvantage Itachi played along.

He moved so close to my face that we were mere inches away.

"Of course, what fun would it be if I didn't even get to show you how afraid of me you should be! This is so much better." His sadistic smirk reaches his eyes as they seem to find pleasure in this situation.

"So now not only will you learn to love me" _'Love!'_ "You'll learn why no one messes with me."

My eyes widen and the fear must be evident in my eyes.

This is not going according to box. This is not going according to box. This is not going according to box!

"You **will** be mine, _hi-me-chan._"

I look into his eyes.

And I swear on Kami they just flashed red.

* * *

**Here is the Poll:**

**1.) I've been wanting to turn this into a supernatural fic for a while now. SO. Hinata realizes that Itachi is not human and so will the rest of the hot akatsuki.**

**Hence the eye flashes red part. If you pick number one they will all be vampires OR demons PICK ONE but i'll spice it up and make them not just any demons or vamps. I really like this one.. but i write you please my lovely readers :)**

**2.) Hinata realizes it was a trick of the light.**

**And there you have it! PLEASE VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR NUMBER ONE REMEMBER TO PICK THE TYPE OF MONSTER. RESULTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE BEGINNING AUTHORS NOTE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. VIVI'S BACK BABY!**

** XD**

**...And review about the story too :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Y-You-Y-You'r-Yo-," I stuttered like an idiot.

'_Ugh! Get it together Hyuuga!'_

I know I just saw his eyes flash red, but if they didn't…if it was just a trick of the light…I'd be deemed as crazy. So with that, I decide to stay quiet.

But I know.

Kami knows.

His eyes were red.

He smirks.

"Yes?"

I just attempt to be tough and act as if I am not worried about my safety by narrowing my eyes.

"N-Nothing."

Of course, I would stutter.

He nods and leans back on his desk in front of me.

"If you say so," he taunts with a wink.

He turns, takes his seat, and resumes working. After a few moments of silence, he looks up at me.

"Oh. You may leave now," he says off-handedly then turns back to his work.

…I may leave now? I may friggin' leave now? How terribly rude! Whatever that…red-eyed creature is, I am a Hyuuga! A fairly shaky one, but a Hyuuga nevertheless!

"E-Excuse me, Itachi-san."

"Yes?" He say uncaringly, not even looking up.

That was it.

"I-Itachi-san, I do not a-at all a-appreciate your ru-rude behavior. H-How dare you dis-dismiss me a-as if I am some low-lowly worker. I do not be-belong to you! I am _the_ Hinata Hyuuga who is feared by so many and if you think that some, some… Uchiha scum! is going to tell me what to do you are sadly mistaken! I do not how you Uchiha's were raised, but us Hyuuga's were taught the proper way to handle and conduct ourselves during business. I highly suggest that _you,_ Uchiha-san, learn a few things about proper etiquette and common courtesy yourself!"

…Whoa, I've never scolded someone like that before! And it was THE Itachi Uchiha, nevertheless! The same Itachi Uchiha who is actually more business savvy than I am! Who am I to tell him anything about courtesy and etiquette? He is the Southern Gentleman of the business world. I noticed that Itachi's scribbling pen froze near the end of my rant, particularly when I criticized Uchiha upbring- Kami! How horrible of me! Everyone knows never to speak of the Uchiha family. It is a very touchy subject indeed. Uchiha practices are quite hash even by Hyuuga standards. The Uchiha children's childhood is an even touchier subject. It was very hard to be an Uchiha child and rumor has it that there are scars to prove it.

'_Oh he's probably a bit disheartened now-'_

Snap.

I'm pulled out of my daze to see Itachi calmly staring down at his papers but…his hands are clenched so tight that he snapped his pure silver pen in two.

Not a good sign.

"Uum," I squeaked, "I think I'll be leaving now."

I scurry out of the room quickly. He must have been out of it because when I shut the door I heard a chair scoot back abruptly and swift feet movements.

After hearing that, with the grace and poise that only a Hyuuga could ever hope to possess, I proceeded to run.

Now let me ask this. Have you ever been warned or given a lecture about something no one would ever do? For example: Do not jump off buildings. It will result in death.

Who in the right mind jumps of a building? One idiot must have or else no one would've even bothered to come up with such a warning! My name will go down for many things, but now it will also go down for creating the warning:

When being chased, do not take the elevator.

I ran into the elevator and pressed the 1st button. I calmed myself and caught my breath while subconsciously tapping my foot to the annoying elevator music. As the door opened, my eyes met with…blood red ones.

…Itachi sure ran down those stares fast.

"Y-Your eyes," I finally managed to stutter out.

His lips twitched into a small, sarcastic smirk.

"Glad you noticed."

I stare at him scared, worried, and…fascinated all at the same time.

"What…What are you?"

Now a full-fledged smirks graces his lips. (Boys just love smirking, don't they.)

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled while grabbing my wrist and rushing out of the building with me in tow.

"Wh-Where are we going?" I ask timidly, but the question apparently fell on deaf ears.

He led me to a black Mercedes and ushered me inside. After what felt like a second, we arrived at our destination. It was a simple, but beautiful park. It had luscious green trees and grass, and beautifully bricked pathways. He pulled me over to a bench and we sat on it. Across the path diagonal to us sat a young woman wearing very…un-modest clothing, reading a book entitled Whore's Guide To Men…fitting enough. I look at Itachi only to see him staring at the woman almost hungrily. I unconsciously frown a bit.

'_She's really not all that pretty and she doesn't seem to be to bright, not Itachi's type at all… No not at all. I'm more of his ty-'_

Whoa. Stop there Hyuuga. Where was that going? I don't think I wanna know… I scold myself for thinking such mean thoughts about the girl and shove those strange emotions to the back of my mind. I look again at Itachi and find him staring at me his face showing a bit of surprise. It quickly turns into a smirk.

"Ne Hinata-hime, you're the prettiest girl out there…and you're _mine_," he said with a small, genuine smile. He poked my forehead.

"Never second guess that,"

I subconsciously lift my hand and place it where there were still bits of warmth from where his finger had just been. It was actually kinda nice to see him smile and to an extent be reprimanded like I'm some small child by him.

'_Was that a reassuring tone...Ha strange, it's almost as if he knew what I was thinking. Did it show on my face that clearly? Geez girl, do a better job of masking your emotions.'_

I hear what sounds like a faint chuckle coming from Itachi, but when I turn to look at him, he was … gone.

'_How did he move so fast? While I'm at it, when did he even leave? I know I was a bit out of it, but I would've noticed him get up.'_

I look around carefully and spot him now sitting on the bench diagonal from me, conversing with the lady. A small frown once again makes its way onto my face.

'_What the-! How rude.'_

I see Itachi's eyes wander and look into mine he sends me a slight nod and holds up a finger, gesturing that he wants me to be patient and wait a moment. I narrow my eyes slight but remain diligent and watch them converse intently. I pick up parts of their conversation, the woman is obviously trying to- wait a minute! That is no woman! That girl is no older than I am. She even looks a bit familiar. Trying to be grown, ugh! Not Itachi's type at all. A sudden movement from Itachi pulls me out of my…interesting thoughts. He lifts his hand and places it over her heart.

She chuckles disgustingly.

I wait impatiently.

Itachi smirks knowingly.

Then the most unexpected, horribly terrifying thing happened. As he lifted his hand, what looked to be black smoke followed suit. The black smoke came from none other than inside of the girl. I looked at the girl and she was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head causing her to look as if she were seizing.

Abruptly she collapsed, sliding off the bench to the ground beneath it. I slowly turned to look at Itachi, my body shaking almost as bad as the poor girl's was with utter fear. I find him watching me, studying my reactions intently, his smirk sadistically filled with satisfaction. With a twitch of his finger, the black cloud that was hovering above said finger, spun into a small sphere that he proceeded to plop into his mouth keeping eye contact with me all the while making sure I got the full effect. As if trying to tell me that that was only a smidgen of what he was capable of. With one gulp he swallowed it and licked his lips teasingly. He winked at me and smirks.

At that point, with the grace and poise that only a Hyuuga could ever hope to possess, I proceeded to run. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, moving into the forest part of the park.

"Go ahead run," Itachi whispered seductively his dark chuckles seemed to fill the whole forest, "I love a good chase."

I run even faster adrenaline pumping through my limbs. Before I knew it, the sun had set and nightfall was quickly approaching. I stopped abruptly, unable to run any further. I placed my hand on the tree in front of me in an attempt to regain control of my breathing.

'_Did I put enough distance between us?'_

I hear a noise on the tree and feel a presence behind me. I slowly allowed my eyes to creep up to where my hand was placed only to see another hand resting above it.

"Hn. Not at all," Itachi purrs into my ear.

I spin around quickly my back meeting the tree.

"I-Itachi I-I…What wa-was that… Wha-what are you?"

Itachi reaches out his hand, strokes my hair, then traces his finger along my cheek. He grabs my chin and pulls me close to him. So close that when he spoke his lips brushed against mine.

"I'm … a Soul Eater."

And at that point, with the grace and poise that only a Hyuuga could ever hope to possess, I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: She's Alive! Sorry Folks! I was waiting for inspiration and for reviews but i guess it just took awhile! I is sorry! Please accept this gift as my apology :).**

**Yeah so about the poll...that was an epic fail so i made up my own thing. The poll is now closed and i don't think i'll poll again...ever. Haha so yes don't worry i will make the "Soul Eaters" cool and now you're waiting in anticipation what will happen now! Worry not readers all shall be revealed. In due time my friends. In due time.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Yeah so I added a little twist to the beginning. And we finally find out what "box" is! Sorry for taking months to upload Haha! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

'_Soul Eater.'_

I bolted up into a sitting a sitting position on the bed I was apparently lying on. I looked around me and soon realized I was in an all-white room, clean and crisp.

Not a forest.

"Oh Hinata-sama! You're awake!"

My brows furrowed a bit as I tried to match a face to the familiar voice. Giving up, I look to my right to see someone smiling down at me.

"Shisui…?" I asked, repeating the first name that came to my mind.

"At your service! You're looking better than you were when you first came here! Though you still do look a bit disoriented…I suppose you would like to know what happened.

I nod my head slowly still trying to straighten out my tangled thoughts.

"Well you see, Itachi had just boarded an elevator with you and you fainted. The end!" He finished with a chuckle.

I almost twitched at his odd sense of humor but there was too much going on in my brain…Wait so that means no forest…no soul eater…Hahaha! Man I really should stop watching these scary movies before bed. Well that's good for me I suppose. But wait elevator! That means everything that happened in that room really happened. So I really did scold him. Well that was awfully rude of me…but he deserved it. I suppose…

"Itachi-sama, how nice to see you."

Well that was enough to pull me out of my train of thoughts. I shift my gaze to the doorway to see Itachi there smirking in all his annoyingly handsome glory.

"Of course," he started his voice still as pleasantly velvety as earlier, "It's only proper to make sure she's doing fine." He turns form Shisui and locks eyes with me. "Shall I take you home?"

I inwardly roll my eyes, but put on a smile nevertheless.

"No I'm quite fine but your concern is appreciated," I say as a slide of the bed landing on my heels and walk past Itachi, hoping he will just leave me be.

If only.

"I insist. In fact, it's no longer a question. I must escort you home."

"And why is that Itachi-san?" I ask careful not to let any desperation slip into my voice.

"Because _I learned a few things about proper etiquette and common courtesy._"

I recognized my words and felt guilty.

"Look Itachi-san, I am sorry for the way I acted.' I say hoping he would in turn apologize for his behavior and we could turn a new leaf.

"Hn."

Well that's obviously too much to ask for. He didn't apologize. Heck he didn't even accept the apology I gave him. Well I can be the bigger man and look around it. I turn to him and smile. He glances at me and keeps looking ahead.

"Nice. Back to the under-emotional prick you were before."

We both stop.

Why do my thoughts always come out of my mouth when I least want them to?

"What was that?" I heard him ask in a deathly calm tone.

"I said…Nice…Back to the way we were before!" I say flashing him another smile and a laugh or two.

He gives me a long slide glance before smirking and looking forward.

"Don't you like Sakura?" I blurt out.

Itachi who was now walking in front of me in order to guide me to the exit abruptly stopped. Causing me to bump into his back, lose my balance, and fall to the ground. He takes a couple of steps towards me and kneels on one knee using slip his slender finger under my chin.

"Sakura is awfully fun to tease. But you," He leans forward as if to kiss me. I clench my eyes shut inwardly panicking, but all for nothing. After a second or two I re-opened my eyes only to see him laughing. Itachi Uchiha? Laughing? I blush even redder if possible.

"Are even more fun to tease." He finally finishes after his laughs turned into chuckles.

At this I am quite upset. I stand up and march of to the annoying man and begin jab him in the chest with each forceful word I spoke.

"That is it! Look here Uchiha, I am not some toy to be played with." I say in a deathly calm voice almost mirroring his usual one.

This seemed to surprise Itachi himself. But he did something awfully surprising. He smiled. Laughing and smiling in the same day? And I was the source?

"Yes and that's exactly why I want you to be mine," he winked and continued walking.

"We'll see," I mutter to myself with a small smile. And as exit the gates, I can't help but think.

All according to box.

* * *

Troublesome.

Truly troublesome.

'_The things I do for my friends,'_ I think to myself as I let out an exasperated sigh. I divide my attention in two. One half Hinata and the Uchiha leaving the other half on the third story window. Not too hard to do when you're sitting on the tree beside said window. It gives you quite the view of both. As I see the car drive off I know it's time to begin my phase of the plan.

I pull a glass cutting knife from my pocket cutting circles in the two top left and right hands of the window undoing the locks from the inside, allowing me to open the window. Why was it so easy to get in?

Who the hell even tries to break into Uchiha Corp.?

Oh yeah.

Me.

I slip in the window and remove my backpack from my back taking out my laptop, a cord to hook computers together, and a timer. I set 30 minutes on the timer and proceed to exit the room I was in and stealthily make my way down the hall. Too easy? Of course not. Infrared. Man this is so troublesome. After hacking the security database I quickly turn off all security on the hall and to the room I'm heading anything more would be to suspicious. This whole process takes about 15 minutes. After sprinting down the hall to the correct room, I open the door and let out a sigh of relief.

Now to begin the hard part.

One of the main functions of the Uchiha Corp is its access to the stocks, shares, and statistics of many companies. This is why Hinata's role in this was so important. She was to organize a party of where company's show their current worth or values as a way to draw customers in. Basically they show people how rich they are so people give them more money in hopes of get money back. Hinata had to personally meet with Fugaku Uchiha in order to guarantee he could show these numbers and of course, she had to pay him.

Hinata had done her job, and now I have to do mine.

I successfully linked the main Uchiha stocks database (almost smart for them not to put everything on one data base) and connected it to my computer.

I then proceeded to wipe the whole statistics of PHD Inc. clean. They now had a worth of 0.

To anyone except me and my father and a few other Nara brains. Yeah, I didn't actually wipe it all clean and make them bankrupt only to make it look this way long enough to ruin them from getting any business here in Konohagakure and drive them back to Suna.

This all took about 20 minutes. Meaning I went 5 minutes over time. I quickly made my way back to the original room and of course put all the security systems back to normal. I jumped from the window to the tree relocking it and laser gluing back in the glass and climbed down the tree. As I walk out of the gates I spot Itachi walking by as well. I tip my hat to him, now glad I didn't discard the security disguise after leaving the building.

"Itachi-sama." He nods and continues on his way, not even sparing me a glance.

Shikamaru Nara, you are a genius.

And as exit the gates, I can't help but think.

All according to box.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Golly gee wiz it's been so long! With school and whatnot I kinda got pre-occupied so don't hate me XD Please enjoy!**

**P.S: As I wrote this chappie I kept listening to Run The World (Girls) by Beyonce so... go girls!**

**P.S.S: If you are Korean and or Japanese...please inbox me!**

Dear Diary,

You know who I be…Yeah... Sorry…Anyways! Today is the big a-word Hyuuga event! I've already done all my stupid shopping and whatnot. Hinata's stylist? Total bitch. But ehh I've met worse. I digress. Where was I? Oh yes, the event! Well, today is the day we have been waiting for yada yada yada. Whatever let's go.

* * *

For all you guys out there.

Just to let you know.

Being a jerk?

Total turnoff.

"Sakura, do you insist on being a spoiled brat?"

"Sasori, do you insist on being fugly?"

"How about you act you age for 3 seconds?"

"1, 2, 3. Time's up fuglo."

Sasori sighed and looked at his watch. The Hyuuga shindig starts at seven, it's five o' clock. Chill dude! We have time, right? Apparently not in Sasori's mind. But as for me, I'm pretty chill. I'm just chilling out here, eating a bagel, but alas I cannot even finish said bagel because my own personal evil overlord, also known as Sasori, insists that we leave for the Hyuuga event...

Uhh...

Now.

I was wondering why he told me to be ready and dressed by the time he returned from his meeting with Anko...

"Sakura-"

"Fine, fine!" I say exasperatedly as I stand.

He shakes his head at my "childishness" and turns to the door grabbing his keys. Before he is completely out of the door I look at my bagel. And you know what they say.

Waste a bagel and die.

So I of course picked up said bagel and oh you know…

Beam it at the back of his head.

Now back in my Suna days, being able to throw random shit really came in handy. Don't ask, it just did. Anyways, Sasori pauses for a moment but decides it wise to ignore my bagel tossing and walk out. I follow suit and we go down to the Condo Complex garage and he decides to go with his black Mercedes Benz. Notice the way I phrased that? Yeah this guys has like 10 cars. Now he most definitely could've spent that money on something more important.

Like bagels.

…

We're out of bagels.

"Hop in," he says as he pulls open my door.

"Thank you," I say as I sit down.

He gets into his side and starts the engine. Pretty soon we are driving out of the town into the countryside. The event tonight is taking place in the Hyuuga's villa in the…well, countryside. I glance at the digital clock in Sasori's car and see that the time says 5:30. I then nod off into La La Land, a very popular vacation site for bored people of all ages. Soon I hear the light drizzle of rain on the roof of the car, and I watch the droplets race down the window.

"Sasori, I bet you 404 yen that that rain drop is gonna beat that raindrop."

He looks at me and shakes his head with a playful smirk.

"You're on."

We continue on with our game for another ten minutes or so and in the end I owe him 4041.50 yen and owes me…nothing. Curse my luck.

"Don't worry Sa-ku-ra! There are many ways in which you can pay me back," he says with a wink.

His innuendo reminds me of what happened not but two days ago. His genuine confession of his love for me was quite a change in tempo. What was even strange was my feelings when he said it. Was I happy? Excited? A few weeks ago I would've quickly declared no, his forwardness and lack of respect for personal space greatly annoyed me. And now…

It still annoys me.

But in a cute way.

Yeah. I don't get it either.

The spluttering of the engine pulled me out of my reverie.

"What's going on?" I ask in a concerned tone.

Sasori frowned.

Not good.

"I just remembered why I haven't driven this car in so long," he said pointing to his gas meter which just so happened to be on empty.

"What do you mean…" I mutter as I feel my anger building up at the answer I know he'll give.

"Well when I drove it last the gas light came on," he started not looking me in the eye.

"So…" I say anticipating his next response.

"So I bought a new car…"

…

…

…

"YOU RETARDED ASS PRICK, YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING NEW CAR BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO FILL THE TANK?"

He blushed a little.

"I didn't know how."

Now at that, all my anger subsided.

"AWWW! HOW ADORABLE? LITTLE SASSY-POO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FILL HIS TANK?"

"Shut up!" He snaps now blushing furiously but looking me dead in the eye as if daring me to make any more jokes. I wipe the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Sorry! Do you at least have oil? You know. The kind you buy from the store in the event of something like this?"

"Yes. In the trunk."

I sigh and shake my head as I move to get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" he questions, grabbing my arm and restricting my movement.

"Going to fill you're tank," I say gently removing his hand.

"Unnecessary, I'll just call someone," he says as he flips out his phone.

I snatch the phone from him, a frown on my face.

"Unnecessary," I start mocking him, "Don't worry I can do something this simple. Besides, we are an hour out from the house and your office and it's already six o' clock."

As I say this I open the door. The rain beating is actually refreshing to me and I welcome it. My dress, however, began to feel heavier and heavier as the rain poured and the "messy" bun my hair was in only seemed to get messier and more annoying. I wait as he pops the trunk and when he does I grab the kerosene and proceed to fill the tank.

"Okay start her up!"

Nothing happens.

"Um I said start her up," I yell over the rain banging on the trunk.

Still nothing.

I walk over to the passenger's side and try to open the door.

It doesn't budge.

What on earth? I begin knocking on the window. As I peer inside I notice I don't even have Sasori's attention. He seems to be frantically looking for something. Suddenly he stops and looks at me wide-eyed. He mouths to me. 'I can't find the key.'

And that was the day Sasori lost all his cool points.

I roll my eyes. Hot wiring a car is such a hassle. Ignoring Sasori's questioning gaze, I get on the ground using the mud as help to slide under the car. It's been awhile since I've done this, luckily I still remember how. After hearing the roar of the engine, I slide from under the car and rise from the ground. I open the door and take my seat. Dirtying and muddying the chair.

…

"I-"

"Just drive."

"Right."

We continue our drive in silence and reach the Hyuuga manor with just enough time to spare. After telling Sasori that I will return, I head straight to the library where I know Hinata and Shikamaru are.

"Sakura!" they both cry as they see my appearance.

I offer them my usual sheepish grim.

"Had a bit of technical difficulties on the way here…"

Hinata shakes her head.

"Well, all that's important is that you are here. Come on I'll give you a new dress…and shoes…and redo your hair…and your make-up… and-"

"Okay I get it I look a hot mess. If you'll excuse us Shika."

He stretches and rises.

"I'm gonna go down now, guest are filing in," he calls as we split paths us going straight Hinata's room and him branching off to go down the stairs.

"If you see Sasori tell him to come pick me up from Hinata's room, a butler should show him the way."

He raises his hand without turning around, affirming that he had heard my request. Hinata then grabbed my room and pulled me along with haste. Soon we reached the room and she gave me a beautiful strapless green dress that hits the ground and leaves a train. She accompanies it with silver shoes, necklace, and earrings. Instead of the sloppy bun I was previously adorning she leaves my hair down and side sweeps it on my left shoulder. After I'm dressed and ready to go Hinata tells me I can go on ahead. I nod and exit the room only to see that Sasori is indeed not there. I sigh and shake my head.

"That guy…"

"Which guy? Aww I was hoping I was the only guy on your mind."

The voice that I dreaded the most fell upon my ears and my whole body stiffened. I turn around and face the person to whom this voice belongs.

"Pein, how…pleasant it is to see you," I say offering my hand.

If Pein is surprised by my act of cordiality he does not show it. He gently takes my hand and gives it a quick light kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Now I bet anyone in their right mind is wondering why I let this cheating, conniving, god damned, son of a no good mother fucking crazy ass bitch touch me.

Well you see.

This night is going to be huge for the corporations of Konoha. This night is very important, in more ways than one, to many people.

Screw them.

I have a sadistic bastard to get rid of.

However, I am going to be on my very best behaviour.

"Shall I escort you down," he says in, to any bystander, a polite and gentle voice. Of course I can totally read that that was not a request but a command. The glint in his eyes only confirmed it.

"That won't be necessary."

We both turn to see the stunning, gorgeous dashing Sasori Akasuna! Of course I might only be saying all these sweet nothing because he just spared me from having to spend another minute with my tormentor.

"Sasori," I say offering him a silent thanks which he returns with a gentle smile and takes my hand.

"Shall we?" he says as he escorts me to the stores.

I smirk.

"Let's."

* * *

**A/N: Kayyyy! all the epicness will be in the next chapter or two. I guess it will be the ending of this arc in Sakura's crazy life!**

**R **e _v** i **_e **w**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Long time no...write? Haha sorry for the extremely unnecessarily long wait. Please enjoy! Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes I was sleepy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or any or anime/manga this story may or may not remind you of.**

* * *

To say the hall of the Hyuuga estate was extremely huge and gorgeous would be the largest understatement of the like…ever. So for lack of better word I'll describe it as fabulous.

Simply fabulous.

The decorations were extravagant and everyone looked quite classy. Even I had to admit that this was a pretty high-class party.

Giant pissing baby and all.

I was standing against the wall just chilling out, maxin', relaxin' all cool while Sasori was out meeting and greeting. Who knew he possessed enough class to-

Omg…

Is that…

A bagel!  
Alas, my prayers have been answered and my karma received! I knew throwing that bagel at Sasori was a wonderful idea. However, as I try to make my way to the concessions table I bumped into what seemed to be a well-toned male chest.

"Sorry," I mutter as I take a couple of steps back to look at the victim of my hunger.

As I look at him I have to keep my jaw from dropping at the sheer gorgeousness of his entire being…

Alright.

Maybe I'm exaggerating…

But he was pretty hot.

He was a lovely, lightly tanned, blonde haired, blue eyed creature with…um, whisker marks. Attractive whisker marks nevertheless. Not that I like this random or anything. I just know how to admire people's faces. It's a skill you learn when you're as beautiful as I…

Ehem.

Anyway.

"Oh I'm sorry," he states with a large grin that was equally as attractive as his voice.

"Oh you're good, kid," I say off handedly with the flick of my wrist.

After a second of silence I blink repeatedly, realizing how "uncivilized" and "hoodratish" I sounded. And after Hinata worked me so hard at her "Courtesy" classes…Oh the look I would've received for that. I nervously scratch the back of my head as I look down.

"What I meant was- Um that I meant hi! Wait no, that's not what I meant! I meant –no I mean. You know what I mean?" I finally finish pathetically, refusing to lift my gaze.

"No I don't think I do. Would you care to explain?"

At this my head snaps up only to be met with a seemingly innocent smile from a seemingly innocent person.

Seemingly, seemingly.

I've dealt with enough "seemingly"'s to see through them. I'm sure what he was up to, but I knew something was amiss. Meaning: get the hell out of there.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. Sakura faithful 100 percent."

Smooth, huh.

I continue.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bagel to go eat."

With that, I walk away as dignified as I possibly could.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Dad I don't understand why I'm here," I say through a smile.

Father looked as if he wanted to sigh at the question I had been asking him since we had arrived.

"You're 18 now, Naruto. It's only customary that you should attend these events," Minato, my father, returned smiling as he shook another man's hand.

"Ah. Mr. Namikaze."

At the sound of his last name my dad turned and offered the man a smile.

"Akasuna Sasori-san. Long time no see."

"It's been awhile," said man replied with a smirk.

"Naruto."

I snapped out of my daze to look at my father.

"This is Akasuna Sasori."

I turn to the red headed man with hazel eyes. He was no doubt quite popular with the ladies.

And probably men too if he tried…

I outstretch my hand and he shakes it, grip firm.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Naruto."  
"Naruto, why don't you go fetch yourself a refreshment while Sasori and I catch up."

"Won't mind if I do. Mr. Akasuna," I finish with a nod of my head and walk off.

As I'm daydreaming and walking I suddenly feel something light hit my chest. I look down to see a beautiful girl. As I look at her I have to keep my jaw from dropping at the sheer gorgeousness of her entire being…

Really.

I'm not exaggerating…

She was pretty great.

She was a lovely, porcelain skinned, beautifully sculpted, emerald eyed creature with…um, pink hair. Attractive pink hair nevertheless.

I grin at her.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh you're good, kid" she responds nonchalantly.

Now when you live in a world of high class parties, people, and businesses people like her…just don't exist. So I was a bit surprised.

Pleasantly, at that.

She looked as if she had just remembered something and began sputtering nervously, head down. This caused me to smirk in amusement.

_What an interesting person…_

"-You know what I mean?" I catch her say at the end.

I put a grin on my face to hide my inner amusement with the girl and shake my head.

"No, I don't think I do, care to explain?"

At that her head snaps up indignantly and a soft blush paints her face. It made me wonder what other kinds of faces she could make.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. Sakura faithful 100 percent."

…

Two things I got from that.

One, she's weird.

Two, her name is Sakura.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have a bagel to eat."

With that, she walked away, leaving me to stare after her.

_Hmm. She's piqued my interest._

Poor girl.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Ms. Hyuuga!"

"Ms. Hyuuga!"

"Ms. Hyuuga!"

I almost sighed at the number of different people calling my name for probably stupid, at least in my own opinion, reasons. I prepped myself to turn around and give them a cheery smile. After all, this was something I had grown up with and quite used to. People asking me for my input on politics, business…

Their sons.

I barely repress a shiver at that thought.

Before I can actually turn around, however, I am suddenly pulled into one of the empty rooms of our villa. I didn't have enough time to even wonder what was going open because faster than I could blink I was shoved, gently though I suppose, into the door and encaged by two arms on either side of my head. I slowly opened my eyes, which I had apparently been shut only to look into the dark, deep red ones of none other than: Itachi Uchiha.

My eyes widen perceptibly and I feel a blush rise because of our proximity. Our noses were almost touching so I think it's understandable!

"Uchi- I-Itachi!"

He smirks.

"Hey princess."

"U-um is something w-wrong?"

His finger moves to my curly hair that is cascading down my back and some over my shoulders. He gently takes and examines a lock of it as he speaks.

"Hn. You look gorgeous ," he says in a matter-of-fact tone, perfectly calm. He sharply lifts his head to look into my eyes.

The compliment caused my usual blush to paint my face, but the sudden eye contact left me feeling disconcerted. Son instead of "thank you", I give him a serious, yet worried, look.

"What is it?" I ask timidly as a sudden feeling of dread washed over me from a source I know not.

"What are you up to?"

…

I now know where the dread is coming from now. I smile hastily and duck under his arm turning my back to him as before walking out.

"I have no clue what you mean."

Before I could walk he pulls me into him, my back pressed against his well-toned chest. His hold is a bit tighter than any innocent embrace causing a shiver to run down my spine. I suppose he felt it which caused me to almost hear his smirk as he whispered in my ear.

"I mean," he purrs as he begins to twirl a lock of my hair.

"Tell me all about box."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**R **e** v **i **e **w_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hewwo :) It's been awhile! Sorry the start of 9th grade kinda left me little time! Luckily I made all A's for the semester so I'm feeling good and will now be trying to update as regularly as possible. Please excuse any grammatical errors! Thanks to all the reviewers and the fanfic ninjas who just read and go! Please enjoy the chapter! The next chapter will be the conclusion of this arc! Woohoo! Then a new arc will emerge. No new story starting it'll be here :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Junjou Romantica. **

* * *

Hm.

Well that was slightly unexpected,

And by slightly unexpected I mean:

Omfghijklmnop what the hell do I do now.

But ehh. Who's counting.

"What is this box that you speak of?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You know," he returns giving me a knowing look.

"If I did would I be asking?"

"Yes, I'm sure you would seeing as to how you enjoy making things unnecessarily difficult for yourself."

Well damn.

"Why would I want to do such a thing!" I return betraying no emotions.

His face remains apathetic, which, for some reason is even more intimidating than any look I have ever received.

Well.

That isn't from my father, that is.

In an attempt to free myself from his penetrating gaze, I decide to break the silence.

Not the key word in that sentence.

Need I even point it out?

"Well this has been fun," I say clasping my hands together in mock excitement, "Alas, nothing gold can stay!"

On that note, I begin to take my leave. I turn and start to walk out of the room. And can't help but think that it was easier than I-

"I'm not sure what you and your little friends are playing at," he begins as he walks toward me, "but I am almost certain that it's a dangerous one."

He stops when he is towering over me. He pats my head and ruffles my hair.

"Just make sure not to forget that," he bends and whispers in my ear, "you are mine."

With that, he opens the door and exits, leaving me to reflect, alone, on the events that will soon be taking place.

And their consequences.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Damn these bagels are good.

Leave it to rich people to take the averageness out of bagels though.

Who buys expensive bagels?

Like really, why take away the joy of eating some nice, cheap ass bagel.

Simplicity at its finest.

I am pulled out of my reverie when I hear Sasori gently calling my name. I walk over to him and we gracefully link arms. We soon arrive at a table on the first row, near the center. This, I suppose, was the IPT. There's no rich party without an IPT. Hell, there isn't a high school cafeteria with one.

IPT.

Important

People

Table

Six faces soon join us at this table- five unknown to me, one recognizable. These faces include the blonde teen I had met earlier and an older version of him, minus whisker marks, who, I assume, is his father. The younger blonde and I make eye contact in which he gives me a grin and I return the favor choosing to go with a polite smile. I then divert my attention to the paper before me, which illustrated tonight's agenda. It read:

1: Introduction- Hyuuga Hiashi

Now that was all good and fine, but something was off.

Oh yes, how could I not notice!

There was no "2".

Here's my deal.

This thing is supposed to be at least two hours. There is no way in the fiery pits of hell I am listening to some goddamned introduction for two fucking hours.

Shit.

Better get me some more bagels.  
I was once again pulled back into reality after receiving a swift kick to the shin from Sasori. I glare at him and notice he is clapping, as is everyone else in the room.

Except me of course.

Did you expect any different.

I immediately begin clapping, but of course, as soon as I begin clapping everyone else just seems to go, "You know what, screw the bitch. Everybody stop clapping so she is the only one."

Which then, of course, happened.

Sasori glared at me and I gave him a half apologetic half STFU look. I also heard whisker man snicker at my fool.

Now that bitch got a full on STFU look.

I chance a glance at the only to find Shikamaru's father on the podium, and gesturing to slides depicting the statistics of their respective companies. I tried listening for bit…

And failed as one might guess.

However, something He said caught my attention.

"Now onto PHD Incorporated, a corporation from Suna looking to branch out here in Konohagakure."

Jackpot.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I look on, my countenance bearing an apathetic look that only Itachi and my father could surpass.

Here we go.

* * *

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

I lean back against my chair yawning out of habit. Being the one operating the slide projector has truly made it difficult for me to take any kind of break. My dad nods to me indicating that he wishes me to move to the next slide. Finally noticing which company were on, I feel anxiousness swelling inside me. I let my hand linger over the right arrow key for only a moment before gently pushing it down. Things were about to become…

Troublesome.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So…I-In conclusion…PHD Incorporated has the net worth of…"

The pause causes everyone in the room to pay attention to what is going on before them. Gasps are heard all around and quiet whispers begin to fill the hall. Shikaku Nara cleared his throat redirecting attention to the stage once more.

"PHD Incorporated has the net worth of…0"

Cue all hell breaking loose.

"This is outrageous!" Deidara yells standing from his chair, knocking it to the ground.

"Hell yeah it is," Hidan add slamming his palm flat on the table causing a definite boom to resonate within the room.

At that, Hinata rose from her seat.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lea-"

In the blink of an eye she fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming, this had all registered before the bang did.

And with the bang came another realization.

My best friend had just been shot.

Itachi immediately flies over there, ripping off the sleeve of his shirt to tie the room. After that…  
All is still.

All is silent.

Pein holds the gun in the air, twirling it like a bored student with his pencil. He chuckles and began walking,

Toward me. Of course.

Of _fucking_ course.

"I know this all your fault," he says with a crazed laugh, "I don't know how but it is."

"Whoa Pein, put the gun down," I say with caution him trying to fight off the urge to kill him for shooting Hinata.

All in good time for sure though.

"This is all cause of that bastard father of yours! Ha! What a joke! Joining a mafia, becoming indebted to them, that fool got what he deserved. Killed like the dog he is."

He stands just before me.

"And then that prostitute of a mother that you were born to! Coming to me in search of a loan so 'they' won't take her precious daughters. What do you know She's fucking dead now too! And now…it's your turn bitch."

Just as he lifts his gun, Sasori tackles him. The move quickly, making it hard to see who is winning. Until another bang is heard.

All is still once more.

That is…

Until Sasori falls to the ground.

I can barely remember what happened at this point. My Suna comes out of me and I lunge at Pein. He raises his arm, gun in hand, but I grab it, twisting the arm behind him. He yells in pain and a terrible crack emits from his are and he drops the gun. I kick his back sending him to ground, quickly picking up the gun. My eyes harden as unshed tears fuel my rage. I raise the gun.

And pull the trigger.

One time for my dad.

One time for my mom.

One time for my shattered family.

One time for Hinata.

One time for Sasori.

…

…

And one time just to be sure.

* * *

**A/N: If everyone who reads this chapter reviews, anonymous or not, I think I'll be the happiest girl in the world! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary,

It has been:

One month.

Three weeks.

Four days.

Since I shot and killed a man.

Since a new chapter in my life began.

The pages are new and empty, and I have my pen and white out at the ready.

Why I don't just use pencil?

I know not.

* * *

I look at the woman dead in the eye, as I clench and unclench the hem of my black dress. My heartbeat is irregular and many heavy emotions are raging inside me. She looks at me sadly, silently offering me and my guest pity.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"Yes. I have never been more sure."

She walks away, shaking her head.

"I have never seen anything like this..."

I slowly turn to the person sitting across from me giving them a helpless look.

"Who comes to such a high class restaurant…and orders a bagel."

I shrug my shoulders at him.

"We're out of bagels."

"Sakura…"

"Sasori…See. I can do it too, bitch."

"Language."

"My bizzle."

We have an intense staring showdown until we both erupt in laughter.

Okay.

I know what everyone is thinking:

The Fuck.

Hehe. Funny Story.

Sasori and Hinata?

They were fine, thankfully. The doctors were even able to remove the scar tissue, leaving both of their expensive bodies...expensive looking.

Shikamaru?

Same lazy bum.

Deidara and Hidan?

Last I'd heard, they went back to Suna. Hidan opened a monastery and Deidara is now a successful artist known as "Bang"…The reason why? I know not.

The possibilities are endless.

Pein?

Well…not much to say about him.

The fucker's dead.

Me?

I am, forever and always,:

Chilling out, maxing, relaxing real cool.

And even at times:

Shooting some b-ball outside of the school.

I mean, unless, of course, there were a couple guys standing around who were up to no good...

Now that could pose to be a problem.

You may be wondering:

How could a 16 year old get over shooting and killing someone?

Ehh. After the first three times it gets easier.

And now you.

Yes, you oh precious diary of mine who has reached its last beautiful page. You have done me well. Kept me sane. Alas, worry not; right in the bag next to my bed is another book exactly like you. And I know as I move on, you will move on into this new book and we will be together once more. I'll be writing and you'll be…well…being written on. And all will be right in the world.

Ha.

Fuck that shit.

* * *

_**Preview For The Next Arc**_

_****__"I think you may have lost your chance with her. Don't you, little brother?"_

_"No. Not at all."_

_"Sakura. How do you feel...about moving back to Suna?"_

_"Sasori...I can't...I just can't stay here anymore!"_

_"I am proud to announce the prospective union of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Corporations through the marriage of its two heirs: Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga."_

_"Sakura, I really like you, I love you. Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

_****_**A/N: And that ends that part! Ohhh I'm so excited for the next part! New characters, new settings! And for **

**those who have stuck with me thanks! If you like what you've seen so far then you'll like the rest! Anything you**

** guys want to see in this new arc! New characters you want to see? Pairings? Review! Share the love :D**


	15. Note

Hey guys!

This is just a note to clear up any confusion.

Sakura and Sasori are and forever will be the main pairing of this story.

Thank you for your time.

Stay tuned for Arc 2!

Oh and check out my new story: Fanficers Guide to the Galaxy: Cliches!

Funny shorts :) If you like Sakura's bluntness then you'll love how Aiko dishes out all that fandom cliches we know and love :)

Once again thank you and stay tuned!

Sincerely,

xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello all, here is the next installment of Sakura's life! Thank you you guys really for all your support today I realized how close I was to getting 100 reviews (which s a big deal to me) and it's all thanks to you lovely readers! So here is a treat! Just for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry! I kinda forgot to write in you, but don't worry! It's only been about…Hmm…

Three years.

Yes! I am now a nineteen year old university at KU! I am majoring in business, mainly because I want to work with Hinata, or under her rather, because it sounds…well, fun! The campus and academics are lovely, thanks for asking. Oh, dorm life? Um… I wouldn't know. So I must live in an apartment now, right? Uh, yeah!

Something like that…

* * *

I sniff my vanilla bean frappuccino and smile. Off days at KU were meant for relaxation and enjoyment. So here I sit with my lovely frappuccino and a bagel, chilling.

Like a villain.

I know what you are wondering, or who you are wondering about, rather.

Sasori? Yeah. It's a long story.

So…

I'm just not going to tell it.

Take that suckas!

I get up, deciding I'm gonna go for a walk. There thus, I grab my bagel and frap and set on out. It is a beautiful day in Konoha! There are birds a chirpin', skies a bluin'….

Oh! Silly me! There are also:

Guns a firin'.

Just peachy.

So naturally, instead of running _away_, I ran _to._ Aren't I cool?

Did I call the cops?

Ha!

Cops.

Good one.

I soon find myself staring, from behind a tree, that is, into a clearing along the forest trail. In the clearing I see two masked men, a masked woman, and…a body bag. Which, I'm assuming, contains a body. A dead one.

Of course this is just assuming, and you know what happens when you assume.

If you don't…well…you didn't have a good teacher in your childhood.

Before I realize what I am doing I feel myself pick up a rock and throw it.

…

I bet you guys thought I threw it at the gunmen. Oh, you know me so well! But no, I actually used my brain this time and threw it deeper in the woods ( I told you being able to throw random shit came in handy) which caused a soft sound in a far off direction, alerting the masked…people of another presence. One of the males, who was slightly shorter than the other male and slightly taller than the female, spoke.

"Temari, Kankuro," he silently sated in a calm voice.

"Yes sir," they stated in unison before running off in the direction of the sound to find its source.

At this point I send Hinata a text telling her to call the cops and tell them to head to the Fire Park forest trail. I look up and see the remaining masked man, who, I assume, was the leader, twirling his gun. I feel my phone vibrate and look to see that Hinata had replied to my text with a simple 'Ok'.

Short and sweet.

That's Hinata!

Literally.

I look back up and am met with the masked man's stare. This causes me to jump. And to run like hell. I jump and crawl and sprint deeper into the forest, beyond lost and beyond tired. I stop when I think I'm fare enough, hunching over.

I'm never gonna catch my breath… say goodbye to those who knew me.

Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym.

No one will be able to make a man out of me.

…

I hear a twig snap behind me causing me to jump and turn around. I release a breath when I see a squirrel running of.

Only to suck it back in when I feel an arm snake around my waist and press the cold barrel of a gun against my lower abdomen.

"What do we have here," he whispered coolly into my ear, "are you lost?"

"Would you believe me…if I said I was a figment of your imagination so you should leave me alone?"

The gun cocks.

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't gonna shoot you dead right now?"

Suddenly, the sound of sirens goes off. It sounded like they were in the clearing.

Wait what fuck? The trail can't fit-

"We'll continue this later," he says quickly, pulling me out of my reverie and with that he's gone.

I sink to the ground, relief flooding through me.

That it…

Until a hand is placed firmly onto my mouth.

"Why is it," his smooth deep voice whispers into my ear, "that you are always getting into trouble."

* * *

The ride home was a silent one, of course that's the best way to tell when all hell is about to break loose. I shut the door behind only to be pinned to it having both my wrist ensnared by one hand over my head. I stare into his chocolate orbs.

"Ne Sakura," he purrs into my ear, "do you like almost dying?"

I look at my feet.

"No…"

"Then why is it seem to always happen."

I give him a sheepish look.

"Sorry Sasori."

He places his knee between my legs and puts his face close to mine lips brushing on mine as he speaks.

"You always like to make me worry; it's as if I need to put a _leash_ on you or something."

A blush stains my face and Sasori, seeing this, smirks against my lips.

"I think I need some sort of compensation."

And with that…

He kisses me.

It starts out gently, but soon turns into a lustful battle with our tongues. He pulls back and just looks into my eye. I quickly look away.

"Happy now," I mutter.

"Nope," he says simply, releasing me and walking off, "but soon I will be."

Confusion is displayed on my features.

"What are you talking about?"

"Go get dressed."

"Fancy shit?" I groan exasperatedly.

He smiles.

"Nah. Something comfortable."

* * *

As we drive we go past all the fancy and extravagant restaurants…then by all the normal restaurants…then by all the house…

Then by all the trees.

Soon we reach an opening with a river. On the other side of said river, is a beautiful view of the towns that neighbor Konohagakure. As I look more closely, I notice…sakura petals. They are trailing off, beckoning me to follow them. I look to Sasori who simple shrugs as if telling me that if I want to know what's going on I should follow the path. So, I turn and follow the petals which lead me down the hill and closer to the stream. Only to be met with a message spelt in petals:

Will you go out with me?

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I watch her eyes widen and hear the hitch of her breath as she reads my message. She quickly turns to look at me. I inwardly freeze as I meet her gaze. I furtively take a deep breath and begin speaking before my nerves can stop me.

"Ever since the day I first held you in my arms, I fell for you. And I fell hard. You curse too much, you're loud, stubborn, lazy, rude, blunt, clumsy, and stupid-"

"Oi-"

"But," I say cutting her off as she cutely pouts her lips, "You are the kindest person I've ever met. Don't think I never noticed the caring glances you shot in my direction after I had a long day at work, the cups of coffee with, extra cream, milk and sugar with a tad of cinnamon and vanilla you'd prepare for me and leave at my desk without hanging around for me to even thank you for it, the flower vase that suddenly appeared at my night stand with fresh roses that are carefully nurtured and watered each day, the notes that you somehow set up in my work office reminding me of stuff that I didn't even know I told you I had to do. Yes Sakura, I know how I feel for you is true and sincere and whole. Sakura, I really like you, I love you. Will you go out with me?"

I feel a blush creep on my face as she stares at me wide-eyed and innocent. I try and cover it with my hand as I glance away momentarily. I look back to her and see her smiling.

The most beautiful site I have ever seen.

She responds in the endearing way only she could.

"If you can handle me."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed please review! 100 here I come :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Long time no write, yes? So I was re-reading the story and I realized. Wow. I was an abysmal writer. Well now I'm so abysmal...or at least I hope so...**

**And for all the people who reviewed and were all please pick back up and update! Thanks so much you are my motivation!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"I can't believe the whole family is coming into town," Temari said with a sigh.

"I can't believe those fucking cops knew we were there!" a male fumed while connecting his fisted hand to an open one.

A female sighs before giving him an annoyed look and responding.

"Oh I don't know…maybe it was the gun shot you fired!"

"For the last fucking time! It fell-"

"Yeah! I know it fell. Cause you're an idiot! So don't complain about things caused by your idiocy."

"Geez Temari-"

"Don't "geez Temari "me, Kankuro. You should have-"

"Silence."

Both siblings turned to look at their youngest brother, fear flashing in their eyes before looking away.

"Sorry Gaara," they said in unison after shooting each other a wary glance.

Gaara was fair guy.

Not the most kind, compassionate or merciful…

But he was fair.

For the most part.

For example, look at Kankuro.

Gaara would have already put a bullet in his head for firing the gun, if he had believed that he had been the one to alert the police. But Gaara knew that wasn't the case, so he left him alive.

See?

Fair.

"It wasn't Kankuro's fault."

This caused both his siblings to jump. Gaara mentally smirked at their antics. He liked seeing fear in people's eyes as they regarded him. It meant that they knew he was powerful and wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Sibling or not, no one received mercy from Gaara. Allowing his smirk to slowly creep onto his face he continued.

"There was a girl there who I believe heard the bullet," he said shooting a pointed look at Kankuro, cause him to cringe slightly, "I believe she is the one who alerted the police."

Both siblings looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Girl?" Temari questioned, confusion flashed in her eyes, which was then followed by understanding, "Oh."

Kankuro looked between the two, still confused as ever.

"Um. What?"

Temari sighed, throwing her brother a look before explaining.

"Remember how we heard that sound in the forest and Gaara sent us to find the source, yet nothing was there?" Temari asked him, trying to jolt his memory.

"Yeah…yeah I remember that."

"It was a diversion. The girl Gaara is referring to must have thrown it hoping to get all of our attention away from her."

Kankuro couldn't help but snicker.

"She got us good, didn't she Gaara?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop causing both Kankuro and Temari to shiver and look at Gaara, who was regarding Kankuro with a cool glare.

"B-But I'm sure Gaara already killed her so no worries there," Kankuro chuckled nervously while rubbing his arm.

After an uneasy silence the room seemed to slowly creep back to its original temperature. At this Temari let out a shaky breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"My only question is," she starts, watching Gaara carefully," why was she trying to distract us."

Kankuro waved the question off.

" Who cares? She's dead now."

'She's alive," Gaara states in his usual quiet tone, "And I don't plan on looking for her…"

Kankuro and Temari share a worried look before returning their attention to Gaara, who is now wearing a slightly sadistic smirk on his face.

"However, if she ever has the misfortune of meeting me again…she'll wish I killed her when we first met."

**xXxXx**

I feel a sneeze coming on and turn my head slightly in an attempt to not sneeze all over my bagel and frappuccino. Luckily I make it just in time. I stay in my position, head slightly turned, waiting for the second sneeze. You know. The one that always tries to catch you off guard while you are recovering from the first one. However, much to my chagrin, nothing happens.

"My name is in someone else's motherfucking mouth," I mutter myself, a bit miffed that the second sneeze I had prepared for never came.

"Sakura," a voice calls to me exasperatedly, "we're in public."

I look at my brunch companion that sat across from me in the small café we were at and elegantly raised a brow.

"So?"

"So stop talking to yourself."

That shuts me up.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly while scratching my nose, a habit I picked up from my beloved older sister.

He sighs and continues typing away at his laptop.

"So here are the rules: Don't speak."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why?"

He looks at me as if I had just said the dumbest thing possible before turning back to his manuscript.

"You tend to say dumb things, spacing them out with your swearing."

I shake my head and give him a smile.

"Don't be silly I can control myself. I can judge when and when not to hold my tongue."

"You're sense of judgment is not at all trustworthy," he says matter-of-factly without looking up.

My smile slightly falters and my eyebrow seems to twitch.

"Fuck you."

His typing stops and he looks as if he's about to say something, but simply settles for a smirk and resumes typing.

I look at him questioningly.

"Too easy," he says to himself answering the question that was written all over my face.

The one he wasn't even looking at.

_Too easy…Why that little-_

"Let's go," he says, interrupting my silent fuming.

He leaves money on the table and we get up, heading back outside and leaving the rest stop area.

Now I know what you're thinking.

What the fuck.

Yes.

I suppose I should catch you up a bit.

**xXxXx**

"I'm back," I hear a voice say as I read one of the books I had been assigned to read in school. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Only two people lived in this house, so if the door opens and I'm already home, then there's only one other person it could be.

A robber.

…

Or Sasori.

In this case it was the latter.

Quite honestly, I was no longer reading anything, merely just looking at the words. I listen as he removes his jacket, letting it lie on a chair and loosens his tie. This is a routine I realized that he follows whenever he returns from an especially long day at work. He normally works from home, but today he had to meet with the board of directors at the company who publishes his novels…the professional ones that is.

I hear his steady footsteps and not before long I feel his presence behind me. I continue reading, or looking at, rather, the words on the page. We are there in silence before he bends over putting his mouth by my ear.

"I'm back," he purrs, placing his hands on my arms and rubbing them slowly.

"Welcome home," I say fighting down the blush that threatens to stain my face, "How was your day?"

He removes his hands from my arm and walks to the chair opposite the couch. He crosses his legs, with one ankle on the opposite leg's knee, on the arm of the chair he rests one elbow. He leans his head into his hand, closing his eyes; seeming to find a state of peace and relaxation. The room goes silent.

…

"That wasn't a fucking rhetorical question."

Sasori slowly opens his eyes and regards me with a sleepy glare that reminds me of when we first met. A chill went down my spine as I remembered what followed that glare.

"What." He asks sharply, though it seems to be more of him daring me to say something else rather than a question.

Not in the mood to be sexually assaulted, I simply look back down to my book.

"Never mind."

I attempt to actually read the words on the paper before me.

And fail.

I feel Sasori looking at me.

I sigh, not wanting to look at him.

"Can I help you?"

I get no response, yet still feel his eyes, so I decide to just look up at him.

Holy shit.

The look he was giving me would make a grown man piss in their pants.

"What…" I ask uneasily.

"Why is it," he starts off slowly his eyes narrowing and his glare intensifying with each word, "that you can't read the mood. Obviously, I am tired. And when I finally reach a state of peace your loud voice ruins it."

Now normally, I would have a good retort. But let me tell you something about Sasori's glares.

When you get one…

You shut the fuck up.

However, he looked at me expectantly as if waiting for a response. Not knowing how to respond to that without being a smartass, I grab my book, get up and turn to go to my room taking care not to roll my eyes.

"Oi," he says standing up.

I stop without looking at him.

Not making that mistake again.

"Um…Sorry?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop causing me to shiver and look at Sasori, who was regarding me with a cool glare.

"You're annoying."

The world seems to freeze.

"I'm…what."  
He raises an eyebrow, as if questioning my sudden animosity.

"I said-"

"I heard what you fucking said, dumbshit. But what have I done, except for ruin your precious beauty rest, to be so annoying. Stop acting like such a princess."

And the glaring match ensues.

All this because I asked how his day was…

When in all honesty…

I didn't give a fuck.

See this is why I'm not polite.

His sigh brings me out of my mental reverie. He sits down and points to the couch I had previously been occupying. I slowly go and sit down and wait for him to speak.

"I got a call today from my grandmother-," he stops and glares at me.

Probably cause I was grinning like a mad woman.

"That's cute."

"…I got a call today from my grandmother. It seems that the family is gathering together to celebrate the success of the company. I, myself, wish not to go. However, it seemed to mean a lot to my grandmother and so I agreed that we would go."

"So you're going on a trip. That's fine."

He closed his eyes and a smug smile graced his face. I furrowed my brows in confusion and called to mind the last bit of our conversation.

"_However, it seemed to mean a lot to my grandmother and so I agreed that we would go."_

_So I agreed that we would go._

_We would go._

_We._

…

"So I'm…"

He opened his eyes once more, smile even smugger.

"Yup."

**xXxXx**

And so here I am.

In the passenger's seat.

In front of a giant mansion.

Which was "nothing compared to the main estate" apparently.

These damn rich people.

Sasori opened the door for me, wearing black form fitting pants and a long sleeved navy blue button up shirt with a red tie. I step out of the car, wearing black skinny pants a loose navy blue button up shirt that was slightly tucked in with navy blue flats that had a bow on the front. My hair was up in a curly pony tail with slightly curled bangs going off to one side a red small bow gracing it. When I had originally showed Sasori my outfit he smiled and kissed me on the forehead telling me I looked stunning. He retreated to his room to change as well and when he came out, he was basically wearing the same god damn thing. He dragged me out before I could change and now we're a matching couple.

I've always wanted to try that.

…

Yeah.

Fuck, no.

We arrived at the door and before we could even knock it opens.

I give Sasori an exasperated glance but he ignores it and enters.

"Thanks," I mutter to the man who had opened the door.

He looks up at me as if surprised I had spoken to him. He was an elderly man, the center of his head bald but gray hair seemed to go around it. He had a thin mustache and was wearing a suit. I assume he is one of those workers that have been with the family forever or something like that. However, if my simple thank you was enough to confuse him then it's probably safe to say he hasn't been treated to kindly in his years of service.

I offer him a small smile and then follow after Sasori.

"Where are they?" Sasori calls to the man from over his shoulder.

"The dining hall, Master Sasori," he states with a small bow.

Sasori nods and leads us to a pair of double doors, which, I assume, is the dining hall. I glance at him to see that his face is rather blank; however, I can tell when Sasori is annoyed.

He's annoyed.

I sigh and nudge him with my elbow, causing him to turn to me. I grab his tie and pull him down to my face. I put my mouth to his ear making sure to brush my lips against it as I speak.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from your crazy family. You are my boyfriend after all."

I let him go and take in his surprised expression and give him a smug smirk and wink.

He grabs me by the chin and gives me a light kiss. He pulls back resting his forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

"I'm counting on you."

**xXxXx**

**Unknown POV**

The red haired young man watched as his cousin walked into the dining hall, with nothing but indifference. He didn't care much for this celebration, or celebrations at all rather. But something that he saw had his mind racing and caused his eyes to widen. The look left as quickly as it had come and he slowly made his way over to the two people that had entered the room as they were greeting others. He walked to his cousin, who was one of his few relatives he could tolerate, and looked at him with approval. His cousin, Sasori, returned the look and extended his hand.

"Gaara, how are you?" he asked before adding in a hushed tone only the two of them could hear, "one of the few people I was actually looking forward to seeing."

This caused the both of them to smirk as Sasori put his arm around the waist of his companion, pulling her towards him and into Gaara's line of vision.

"And this," he says winking at the girl by his side who in turn rolls her eyes, "is my lovely girlfriend Sakura Haruno."

He looked to the girl his cousin was holding.

Aquamarine met emerald.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a smile, extending her arm.

"The pleasure is mine," he said taking her and brushing his lips against it.

The three of them return to the table Sakura sitting across from him and Sasori on her left. They made eye contact once more as she accidentally tapped his leg with her foot, which he is not even sure how she did seeing as the how his legs should be pretty far from hers.

"Sorry," she said softly offering him a sheepish grin.

"You're fine," he says, his face completely indifferent.

Suddenly recognition passed through her eyes and they widened slightly. Gaara looked at her with a bit of confusion. He hadn't seen her before had he? He let his eyes roam over her and stopping at her bubblegum pink hair.

Bubblegum pink hair…

Oh.

"_However, if she ever has the misfortune of meeting me again…she'll wish I killed her when we first met."_

His earlier conversation with his siblings suddenly came crashing back to him.

A smirk found a way onto his face and he gave her a knowing look. This caused her to shift uncomfortably in her seat, fear flashing in her eyes before they settled with unease.

His smirk turns into a small, yet gorgeously dangerous smile.

To any bystander it was a seemingly innocent smile.

Ha.

Seemingly, seemingly.

Sakura's dealt with enough "seemingly"'s to see through them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Reviews keep me motivated, so if you would be so kind as to leave one. :)** **I'll most definitely update quite a bit faster than this next time. Quite a lot actually. Summer vacation! So back to regular updates!.**

**R **e _v** i **_e **w**


End file.
